


The Lake House

by NazakiSama166



Series: Horror and Fluff [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lies, M/M, Men Can Get Pregnant In This AU, More Like A House By The Lake, Mpreg, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Horror, References to Depression, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Violence, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Just a little bit farther, a little bit longer, and his baby will be safe......Tony Stark will do anything to protect his unborn child, anything! Even if it meant running away in the middle of the night with nothing but the clothes on his back... though he never expected, that he will end up fighting for his and his baby's life in a strange town that seems to hold more secrets then Tony can count...
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Horror and Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/867132
Comments: 174
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Steve Rogers X Tony Stark. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> P.S: This is my first horror story in the MCU fandom and it has to be stony! I hope you like it! The story is Beta by the amazing "FluffyKittyCat2"!
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

_Tony still remember those glowing blue eyes as they focused on him…_

_Freezing him in his place…_

.

...

.

The sound of the door slamming shut made Tony give a wet gasp in relief, moving shakily and opened his good eye, looking around the place like a wild animal as he tried to calm himself down while curling on himself protecting his tummy, waiting… _always waiting_ … to see if the sound of footsteps will return back once again. When five minutes passed and there was no sign of someone coming back, the teen sprint into action, standing shakily on his legs before taking his suitcase from under the bed, opening it and throwing everything of necessity to him in it, before slamming the suitcase shut when he was done and rushing out of his room hoping that he will be able to leave before He comes back and finishes what he was planning to do.

"Anthony…" The low voice behind him made him tense and for the hair on his body to stand on its ends, and he then turns to the person who called him, putting his back to the wall while putting the suitcase in front of him, protecting his midsection, heart pounding in his throat when he saw his mother's blank eyes looking at him, as much as the younger man wanted to talk to her, hoping to be able to sway her into taking his side, he knows that she will never do it, after all, how will she chose her idiotic son's side, her son who destroyed his life by falling pregnant (Even if he was forced without his consent) destroying a perfect arranged marriage with his father's business partner before it even happened.

Tears gathered in Tony's eyes, a lump stuck in his throat preventing him from pleading with his mother, hoping that she will pity him enough to at least give him a half an hour start before calling Howard. He swallowed as he saw his mother's eyes taking him in, not commenting on the bruises, the swelling around his left eye, or the cut on his brow that's still bleeding sluggishly, or his shaking hands and knuckles skinned and red-raw. And Tony's heart beat in his chest like a scared, caged bird with no way out, not being able to breathe a word, hoping against hope that he will be able to save his child. Please, God, please! Tony begged with himself as he saw his mother moving.

"Here…" Maria whispered as she throws a mini drawstring bag to him, making Tony shook a little as he looked at the bag, afraid that there will be a bomb inside. "There is enough money in here for you to disappear, also a new passport and identity…" Maria said as she looked with pursed lips at the grant stairs that dominated the first floor, his mother's words made the young man shake a little as he walked on shaky legs toward the bag all the while keeping his eyes on his mother, afraid that any moment now she will change her mind. "Words of advice, Anthony, never come back again." The woman said before throwing him one last look before she turned around and start walking away, telling Tony silently that this was his queue to run away, which the young man did without slacking back.

Reaching the garage Tony rushed toward his car, not fancy ones like his parents, but a car dear to him considering that Tony had to work two summers to gather enough money to buy it, a car that will make a perfect way for running away from this place, considering that no one knows about it. Gasping, Tony, revived the car and drove as fast as he can without attracting the attention of the people and police, all the same, gasping and wiping his tears away trying to focus on the road in front of him, putting as much distance between him and the nightmare behind him.

A choked laugh left the young man as he tried to calm himself, not believing that he actually succeeded in running away, and the best of it, his mother was on his side, the young man knows that his mother loved him deep down in whatever left of her that wasn't destroyed by pills and depression and her trying to get over her husband hating her and her son for no reason, but it warmed Tony's heart to think that his mother still cared about him enough to go against Howard for one last time, even if it meant getting hurt in the end. When Tony checked the bag his mother gave him when he was out of Manhattan, he cried as he saw how much money in the bag, the few pieces of jewels that lay around, his grandmother's precious ruby necklace, the passport, and identity that informed everyone that his name was Anthony Carbonell, a twenty-three years old, and not Tony Stark, the eighteen years old kid of Howard…

It's a thirteen-hour drive from New York City to Atlanta, Georgia… it could have been faster, but Tony didn't care about that he only wanted to arrive safely, but that didn't mean he didn't go faster when he thought cops weren't watching, he didn't care about the bone-crushing tiredness, nor the want to lay down and sleep. He had to reach Atlanta before the place he wants will be sold to someone else, he has to! For his baby's sake, he stops when he has to; pulling into gas stations along the road to refuel and gulp down bottle after bottle of water, hoping that he won't regret it in the next stop.

The station attendants don't comment on the bruises, the swelling around his eye, or the cut on his brow that stopped bleeding. They stare at his shaking hands as he pulls off his gloves and hands over the money, the knuckles skinned and red-raw. He pays in cash only, anonymous and untraceable, and keeps his head down. There are cameras everywhere, and maybe its paranoia, maybe the bastard's reach doesn't extend as far as he claims, but Tony isn't taking any chances. He pays in crumbled bills, hoarded over years and months for this moment, and then he kept on moving, never staying in one place for more than it takes him to refuel and go to the bathroom.

If the landscape isn't enough of a clue that he really was out of New York and away from the hell he lived in for more than eighteen years, the gas station attendant is. He is old and bad-tempered, his features craggy and rumpled, the name Phillips neatly embroidered on his shirt. He comes out of the little convenience store as Tony was about to fill his car, scaring him by his loud tutting. "Give me that!" He snaps as Tony tries to unhook the nozzle from the gas pump. "There's a trick to it." He shoves Tony out of the way, which made the teen purse his lips, but he took a step back, hoping to look smaller than he already is, as to not attract the man's attention any more than he already did.

"It's the power to displacement ratio that's the real problem on these things." Phillips finally announces after a while of awkward silence which made Tony look up at him, making the man pursed his lips a little after taking a good look at him. "You need a Band-Aid or something?" Tony looked around before biting his lower lip nodding his head, not daring to ask for aspirin, not knowing what it could do to the baby. Phillips lets out a soft breath of air between his teeth and finishes up, leading Tony into the store, and the teen tenses his body a little, but he relaxed when he didn't see any cameras in the store. "You on the run, boy?" He asks over his shoulder, looking at Tony with a knowing eye, making the teen swallow and shake his head at that, causing Phillips to hum, sounding unconvinced as he goes around the counter and punches the price of gas into the old cash machine. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Philips finally asked which made the young man fidget, even more, wanting to just thrust the crumbling bills at the man and high tail it out of here.

"Moving." Tony finally says when Phillips looks at him expectantly. "I saw an old cabin on sale just outside of Atlanta." Phillips pulls a battered little first aid kit out from under the counter and pushes it towards Tony, which the teen took it gratefully going to the bathroom in the back where the old man pointed, thanking the man in return, grimacing when he looked at his face in the bathroom's mirror, and start cleaning and dressing his wounds as best as he can.

"Remind me again, the whereabouts of your staying?" Phillips asks curiously after Tony left the bathroom, which made Tony tense after he returned the kit, trying to be subtle in backing away, but knowing from the man's eyes that he wasn't at all, which made Tony swallow at that. "Didn't think there was anything on the market, not since the Jones' cabin was sold yesterday, it is just outside of Atlanta in Fairburn, someone by the name Stane bought it." The old man said after he took the kit from the teen and put it back in its place, and Tony froze at that, looking at the man with wide eyes, which made the man hum and nod his head at that. "Sorry kid seems that you are late." The man said in what Tony wanted to say was the least sympathetic voice he ever heard in his life.

Tony wondered to himself if he was going to start crying any minute now because there was no way… just no way, that Stane and his father already knew about his plan, no way! Tony's lips start trembling at that and he was sure there were tears in his eyes by this point, and the teen wouldn't care if he starts crying, because his dream was just turned into dust once again by his father and Stane, he can't go to Atlanta now, not after Stane buying a cabin there, it doesn't matter if there were a million others there, he can't be seen by Stane or his father!

"You know, there is another place, two hours' drive West of here." The man said gently, in a voice Tony didn't think the man was capable of, which made the young man raise his head to look at the man expecting this to be one of his father's many traps, thinking that Tony will be desperate enough to take the bait, but the thing is, there was a slim chance that the man doesn't know about his father, a chance that the man was genuine, a chance that he will be able to save his baby! "Do you know about a town called Shield?" The man leaned toward him and asked that question, making Tony furrow his brows and shook his head slowly, the possibility of the man being a lair and one of his father's people who were paid increased by the second. "Here…" The man nodded as he gave Tony a map, which the young man took slowly and opened it, looking through the map, raising an eyebrow when he saw a circle on one part of the map.

"What… what do I own you?" Tony finally whispered after fifteen minutes of silence, as he took the map and looked at the man, his mind warring between running away from this place and this man and believing him, but the thing is, Tony doesn't know how long he has before his father catches up with him, he is already running out of time if Stane is already this close to him… but if there is a chance that what the man was saying to him was true… then there is a chance of Tony saving his baby and raising them in peace, in a place, not even his father knows about!

Phillips watches him as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out his wallet, which made Tony fidget but held the man's gaze, making the older man's lips twitch up at that like he wanted to smile but wouldn't. "What's your name, son?" The man asked which made Tony blink up at him, hesitating a little before giving the man a small smile in return.

"Tony Carbonell." Tony finally said with a sad smile, remembering his mother's sacrifice for him, his words made the man hum and waving Tony when he gave him the money, telling him to get moving already if he wanted to reach the town before dark, which made the teen give a small smile before rushing toward his car, shaking all the way when he rushed out of the gas station, feeling like someone was following him but there were no cars behind…

_Tony hoped he didn't fuck up, for his child's sake…_

* * *

It took Tony three hours of driving through the forest to reach the town that was called 'Shield' a strange name for a town… one that wasn't mentioned on any map so far. Tony blinked when he finally spotted the town, relief taking him over when he realized that what the man informed him of was true, and not one of his father's many mind games. The village was quiet and lively at the same time. As Tony drove through it, he saw people stop and look at his car every time he passed a place, giving Tony the chills, wondering what kind of shit he's thrown himself into.

But Tony had to be true to himself, it was a beautiful town, if badly named, wide streets and tall, red-painted buildings, with beautiful houses. With so many lakes and rivers running around, that Tony passed through on his long drive, and there are a few running through the town. It will be a beautiful place for his baby to grow up in, and he has enough money from his saving and from his mother that he will be able to live a luxurious life for the rest of his long one with his baby.

Shield Real Estate is easy enough to find, with the town being small and all. Tony parks and removes his gloves, leaving them on the passenger's seat while he brushes his hands through his hair and tries to look slightly presentable. He glances at his reflection in the review mirror and stops trying. His right eye is red and puffy, pushing his eye shut. His hands don't look much better. He lets out a sigh, and hopes for the best, hoping to still have some leftover from the luck that made him able to run away without being caught to help him here, too.

With that Tony got out of the car, ignoring the people that were eyeing him and whispering to each other, going to the office and tries to open the door, finding it unlocked and peers inside, hoping to see someone, twisting his hands together when the place was seemingly empty. "Hello?" Tony called out as he entered the office and looked around the place in nervousness, hoping that he will find someone before he chickens out and runs away.

"Hello." A voice called behind Tony and for the second time in the past twenty-four hours, the young teen jumped and turned around to see who was the caller, blinking his eyes when his sight fell on a brunette woman in her forties who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on her face, making Tony uncomfortable for so many reasons. "Can I help you with something?" The woman asked which made Tony clear his throat at that.

"Yes, yes, well, you see Ma'am, I am looking for a house or something of that sort to buy… hopefully moving in it, too, by today or tomorrow in the latest…" Tony's words trailed off, already knowing that he probably sounded crazy to the woman's ears, and Tony won't fault her if she called security on him, the police chief maybe? Though the woman just hummed and went to her desk opening her computer and looking through it after a few clicks on the keyboard, pointing to Tony to sit down on one of the chairs near him.

"OK, Mr.…" The woman looked at him making the teen flush in embarrassment and mumbles his name to the lady, making her hum and look through her computer once again. "My name is Peggy Carter-Barnes, but you can call me Mrs. Carter." The woman said after she throws him another glance and returned to her work, only to frown after five minutes and swallow, throwing him glances now and then as her eyes returned to the computer. "OK, Mr. Carbonell, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that yes, there is a house available, a mile north from here outside of the town, a beautiful two-story lake house, with its own boathouse, and a few acres of lands, with a cheap price too." Mrs. Carter said making Tony's heart flutter with happiness at that, the chance to start all over again. "The bad news, the place is abandoned, meaning you have your work cut for you repairing the place, but don't worry, I will have my husband handle it, you just have to wait for a few months before the house is complete." Peggy said as she showed Tony the pictures of the house, making Tony's eyes widen at the rooms and furniture, and Tony nearly shouted out 'No' at the woman, after all, he won't waste his chance, even if the house was nothing but a box of scraps, Tony will buy it and modify it to his heart content.

"There is no need, Mrs. Carter, I can fix it, can I go and see it, please?" Tony asked trying to stop himself from jumping up and down in his chair, as he went through picture after a picture of the house he was going to buy, his own house, and remodel it like how he wanted, a beautiful gift for his baby for when they will come to the world, a place that they will love and adore, living a happy and healthy life in a place like that, without Stane or Howard's poisonous influence!

"As you wish, Mr. Carbonell, I will drive then." The woman said as she stood up, Tony following her not that far behind a smile made itself home on his face as he could do nothing but hope, happy that he finally made a life for himself and his baby, away from the pain and hate and fear…

_This was going to be a new beginning for both of them!_

* * *

"So what brought you to this neck of the woods, Mr. Carbonell?" Mrs. Carter asked after a while of driving which made Tony, who was looking outside of the window trying to memorize the way, blink and turn to the woman, giving her a small smile as he returned his gaze outside.

"Call me Tony, please, and well, me and the kiddo thought that it will be a good start for a change, you know what I mean?" Tony said as he glances at the woman seeing her hum not taking her eyes off of the road, saying something under her breath as they finally left the town behind and headed to Lake House, it made Tony smile and return his gaze outside.

"Do you have a family, Tony? A wife?" The woman asked once again which made Tony blink at that wondering why the woman will ask something like that and why did she sound as if she was choking on something, and it kind of made Tony tense a little but he tried to calm himself down and turn to the woman, watching her for her reaction.

"No Ma'am, it's just me, no family or a wife... I am a carrier, as for the kiddy I just confirmed the news with a pregnancy stick two days ago." Tony said trying to joke but failing at that miserably, especially when he saw the woman clench the car's wheel tightly after he said those words, which made Tony fidget and turn his gaze to the greenery outside. They followed the curve of the lake, the path leading down to the water's edge, and the house.

The trees had been cut down around the path leading up to the house, so it sat in a clearing, there had once been a garden of some kind it seems, but now the flowerbeds were choked with weeds and the grass has gone to seed, but Tony was sure that he will be able to restore the garden in no time, though maybe he will leave that to after autumn and winter pass. The house was smaller than Tony had expected from the outside but it looked homey, a small building with a porch out front overlooking the lake. By the shore, there was a deck, the wooden boards jutting out over the water, it was worn but still in a good condition, and a small stretch of private beach sloping down into the still, dark water... a house with so many potentials.

The scrubby grass stretching from the shoreline to the cabin was torn up and ragged, with deep gouges in the damp earth; Mrs. Carter looked around the place humming to herself. "There's a boathouse around the side. I am pretty sure there's still a boat inside, after all, it's rare that someone comes here, a quiet place for relaxation though." Mrs. Carter then headed to the porch with Tony following behind her, and Tony was grateful for the woman because Tony could swear that when he stared at the lake, it stared right back at him… maybe it was the autumn air? "The last owners were the Rogers family, they left the place thirty years ago, and they didn't take the furniture with them so you can help yourself with it." The woman hummed as she goes up the small flight of stairs before talking once more. "On the first floor you got a living room, a kitchen, plus a bathroom and a bedroom, the second floor contains two bedrooms and a bathroom, you also have an attic of a sort." The woman unlocked the door and push it opened grumbling at the rusted hangings. "There's a fireplace in the living room, so make sure you've got plenty of fuel stored for winter and… Dear lord!" The woman gasped out in horror which made Tony sidestep the woman to look at what caused that reaction.

The previous owners of the property had left the place years ago with a few bags of their most valued possessions, leaving everything else behind, that's what Peggy told them, something about the family not being able to handle their son's death. The pictures Tony had seen on the Real Estate website had shown the inside of the house, stained pinewood walls, and a selection of simple, homely furniture included in the price. But now… here… everything, every dish, and plate, every piece of furniture, has been destroyed. The sofas had been overturned, the coffee table smashed, splinters of pine scattered across the floor. The boxy old TV that had been on an occasional table in the corner has been… crushed. Like something had wrapped around it and squeezed. The dining table that separated the kitchen and dining room was in fragments.

Peggy picked her way through the debris, swearing to herself, and went to check the state of the bathroom and the second floor, hearing the woman swear made Tony focus on the British accent in her voice, which brought a pang in Tony's heart. The young man follows, looking over his shoulder, and sees the bathroom suite is still intact. A bath, toilet, and sink, all unharmed amid the devastation, though there are streaks of mud across the walls, and several inches of murky looking water in the bath.

Tony went over to the kitchen while Mrs. Carter circled the lounge, picking up pieces of furniture and looking despondent, the oven seemed to be working when Tony checked it and there are a couple of cabinets still standing; the ones that had been attached to the wall torn off, leaving screws and fragments of chipboard standing out sharply from the pine slats. The tall barstools that were arranged around the breakfast bar in the photos are lying on the floor; their hollow metal legs twisted up like paperclips, making Tony take a deep breath at that.

"It must have been the kids..." Tony said weakly which made the woman purse her lips and clenched her hands into fists, and Tony hummed as he went to the bedroom on the first floor, whoever had wreaked havoc in the rest of the cabin had not forgotten this room either. The mattress had been dragged from the bed and eviscerated, padding and metal springs trailing across the floor. The bedside table and wardrobe had been crushed. The bed frame, a sturdy double, made with thick lengths of pine, has been snapped in two across the center; it sagged in the center of the room like a broken bridge.

Tony found the brunette on the front porch, talking with someone on the phone, clicking the phone shut when she saw him. "I checked the second floor and there is no damage like the first…I'm so, so sorry. I will take care of it, as soon as I can…" The brunette said as she returned back to her phone, which made Tony hum and turn to inspect the front door. The front door was wide open, and Tony ran his fingers down the door frame. There's no sign of forced entry, and the door had been locked when they arrived, he even watched Mrs. Carter struggle with the keys not moments ago.

Tony looks out over the lake, the water still and dark... he should get out, he knows that he should go back into town with the brunette, apologize for taking up her time and gets the fuck out of Shield… but where would he go? Tony looked down at his hands, at the bruises on his knuckles, and sets his jaw. "Can someone give me a hand moving the stuff outside? Hopefully tomorrow…" Tony asked the woman seeing her eyes widen at his words as she looked at him like he lost his mind, but her face returns neutral a second later.

"So you are staying?" The woman asked getting a nod from Tony, making the woman hum at that and look at her phone. "My husband is coming to help you tomorrow, with the repairs and moving things… you shouldn't lift heavy objects while being pregnant." The woman said sending a pointed look toward the young man, making the teen flush at that and nods his head a little at that.

Tony blinked as he checked over the house once more before getting out and letting the brunette woman close the door shut and lock it… he was tired and sore, he hasn't slept in over twenty-four hours, ever since he ran away from home, and in all honestly, he needed real food and a bed, hoping to crash for a few hours before returning here, hoping to fix the house and be able to remodel it as best as he can.

"Come on, dear, I know a good diner just around the corner, and I am sure a good night's sleep will bring back the blush to your cheeks." The woman said which made Tony blink and flush a little, grumbling to himself as he followed the woman to the car. "You can sign the papers tomorrow, don't worry about the mess, it will be all cleaned before we get back here tomorrow, by then you could tell my husband what kind of remodeling you want, also if you want I have a room in my house that can serve as a temporary guest room, we don't have motels here, as you can see we don't usually have people who drive in through the forest to reach our town." Mrs. Carter said, talking about this and that which made Tony hum to himself as he nodded his head walking beside the woman toward her car.

Tony blink his eyes and turned his gaze to the house, a small smile taking over his face when he saw the sunset turning the lake surface into canvases of yellow, oranges, and reds, taking Tony's breath away, the brunette woman cleared her throat making Tony blink and turn to the woman with a sheepish smile and rushed to sit in the passenger's seat, putting his seatbelt on and closing the door behind him. Tony looked across the road at the path leading back to the cabin.

"Beautiful…" Tony said under his breath which made the woman turn to look at him, making the small teen smile. "Nothing…" Tony said with a head shake, already making a mental list of the things that he needed to buy, his baby's room, his room, maybe turning one of the bedrooms into an office, or a lab? He wondered if the boathouse has a normal rowing boat or a speeding boat, thinking of all the possibility he has right now, planning to send a 'Thank You' basket to that man Philips who gave him directions to this town, a small town away from everyone, a town that probably everyone in it knows the other, and will know of any outsider coming in… a small town perfect for raising his baby... and most importantly it wasn't mentioned on any map…

Pepper! Tony grinned to himself, he needed to call the woman and tell her where he was, maybe she and Rhodey can come here on Christmas, celebrating Tony moving into this beautiful house, he has to call her, and maybe persuade her into smuggling Dum-E here, after all, he did leave him with her for safekeeping three years ago, while lying to his father about him disassembling the robot, maybe Jarvis will like to come too. Tony was sure that the AI got bored of being a computer, maybe he can wire him into the house, making him a security system that will protect the house in his absence.

So many possibilities and so much time in his hands that he was finally free! Something moves through the trees, which made the brunette look up as the car moved; the branches were shaking, spilling yellowing leaves which made Tony smile, thinking that it was nothing but a squirrel…

_It followed the line of the road until the car is out of sight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of fluff, panic attacks, horror elements, screaming, we got to meet a lot of different characters! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated. Beta by the amazing Publisher021!

It took him three months to remodel and fix the house, three months of Tony crashing in Mrs. Carter's (Call me Peggy) house, three months of planning his and his baby's life while meeting a lot of different people, making friends with few of them, like Dr. Banner the doctor of the town who was always calm and attentive, especially to Tony considering that he was new here, the Romanov-Barton family, the two spouses were so crazy that Tony couldn't help but think that they may hide something underneath all the craziness, the Odinson brothers that own the town's bar, bickering and fighting every breath they took, which made Tony laugh at their petty fights, and lastly, Peggy's husband, Bucky, a scary man he was that was true, but he was the best carpenter and engineer of the town a fate that Tony couldn't help but ask the man about, only to get a creepy smile from him, so he stopped asking.

Finishing his house, Tony wanted to squeal and jump around when he saw the finished house, his heart was about to burst out of his chest any moment now because he can already imagine his future here! He can already imagine his baby playing around the place, jumping in the flower bed while laughing, he can already imagine them sitting on the swing that he asked Bucky to install on the porch.

The day that Tony finally held the keys in his arms he felt like the world has righted itself for the first time, gazing at the place with hope blooming in his heart. "Oh, before I leave you to destroy the house again." Bucky snark which made the teen growl at him, but did nothing but buffs his cheeks, not wanting to start a fight on this memorable day because the older man can't keep his snark to himself, though the serious expression on the man's face made Tony tense, already thinking the worse, the man seemed to sense his uneasiness as he smiled at Tony trying to calm him down. "Just a piece of an advice kid… treat the lake with respect." The man said before ruffling Tony's hair, leaving him confused on the front porch of his house as he gazed at the man who was walking away. Treat the lake with respect? That was the strangest thing he heard in his life, though Tony couldn't help but throw one last look to the lake, feeling like someone was watching him, only to see nothing but water going on and one, making the teen shiver and rushed inside of his house.

The first night Tony spent in the house, he spent it crashed in the bedroom on the first floor, not having enough strength to get up the stairs and go to the room he planned on being his. Despite the mild weather considering that autumn started, the house is freezing, and Tony burrowed into the sheets and bed, shivering at the coldness while wondering about the weather considering that it was warm this morning, but Tony shook it off, thinking that it was just moving jitters.

Tony dozed fitfully, too agitated to fall into a deep sleep, too exhausted to try and make himself more comfortable, thinking that the reason was that Tony used to stay with Peggy and her husband, as their house always has some movement going on in it, and not this quietness that made Tony feel cold. When Tony slept, he dreamed. He dreamed of running along the roads lined with tall trees fear seizing his heart as he heard Stane and his father getting closer to him, he dreamed of bright-eyed shapes moving between the branches closing on him nearly trapping him when he tripped. He dreamed of still water, black in the moonlight, the surface mirror-flat, though there is movement in the depths, a flash of something pale among the reeds, and when Tony tried to focus on the shape, he let out a terrified scream when he saw a body of a small baby floating in the lake.

Then there was the sound of something moving in the crawl space underneath the house. It is slow and heavy, the thump and susurration of a dead weight being dragged through the dirt. And Tony listen with tear-filled eyes to the sound of ragged breathing until he realized that it was not his own. Because… because he's awake. He's awake and there is something moving in the crawl space under his house! His lungs lock, at the thought of Stane finally catching up to him, the huff of breath that had been gathering in the roof of his mouth tries to push back down his throat but it couldn't he was shaking at the thought of Stane finally catching up to him after three months.

It was some hours before dawn, the light of a waning moon filtering through the curtains-covered windows, painting the house in shades of black and grey. Something scrapes across the underside of the floorboards under the bed, sharp nails dragging along the hardwood. And Tony could only press his face to the pillow, trying to muffle any sound that might slip out of his mouth, and keeps still, tracking the sound as it moves across the floor, shaking as he waited for what will happen next.

The sound stopped halfway through the room, and for a long time, Tony heard nothing, which made him relax. _A dream_. Tony thought to himself. _A weird, fucked up dream_ _because this is my first night_. It was then that heavyweight slams up against the floor, and the boards creak, straining against the pressure. The thing punches up again, targeting a loosened board, and in the weak moonlight, Tony can see the strip of pine slowly being lifted.

"No!" Tony screamed in terror, his heart hammering in his throat the thought of Stane and his father finding him and doing this sick joke, made his breath fasten even more. He scrambles off the bed, his socked feet slipping on the floorboards, and stumbles over to the kitchen, he was thankful that he didn't fall and hurt the baby. It's too dark to see clearly, and he slams into the wall, still unused to moving about in the new space that was his home. On the kitchen counter, there were some supplies he picked up in town planning to do some fixing of his own, and he fumbles blindly through them, knocking over the jar of instant coffee and sending the saw to the floor with a loud clatter. To Tony's horror the thing that was under the floorboard, shifting back and forth beneath Tony's feet. Which made Tony stamps his foot and swears his hand closing around the smooth wooden handle of a claw hammer.

"Fuck off, Stane, fuck off!" Tony screamed and drops to the floor being careful with his belly. He gives the board a firm whack with the hammer before scrambling on his hands and knees to where the loose floorboard is jutting out, the exposed nails on its undersides like sharp little teeth and Tony pushed it down, slotting it into place between the other boards and hammers each nail back into place, his ears filled with the thundering of his own blood, his heart pounding staccato-fast.

Tony sat down the hammer on the boards, splintered and pock-marked, and sinks to the floor. Under his heavy sleeping robes, his clothes are soaked in sweat. His throat feels raw and harsh, his lungs aching. His hands won't stop shaking, and he clenches them into fists and presses them to the boards, and tries to make himself still but tears start falling from his eyes. _Make me into stone. Please make me a stone._ Tony prayed as he pressed his cheek to the floor, the wooden slats cool against his feverish skin, and listens to the silence.

_It was a few seconds later that he passed out…_

* * *

The next time Tony woke up, was to the sound of his door being knocked on, which made the man groan in pain and sit up, blinking his eyes in confusion when he saw that he was sleeping on the floor with his hammer beside him, which made the man tilt his head, he can't remember what happened last night after he went to bed. Before Tony can pounder on it more, the sound of the door and Clint's voice made him blink and stand up, rushing to open the door for the two of them fearing that they will break the door if he didn't.

"What! Can't you two knock on the door like normal people?" Tony questioned as he opened the door, trying to tidy his messy hair as best as he can as he gazed at the two who were bickering on his front porch when the two of them turn to him, Tony saw the surprise on their faces but it was wiped and huge smiles took over.

"We can't! We brought breakfast from Angie's diner, you know it's a sin to let it get cold and not enjoy it while it was hot, right?" Clint grinned, which made Tony narrow his eyes, only opening the door and invite them when the two of them showed him the goods, and Tony's mouth watered, his tummy made grumbling sound, making the teen flush when Natasha sent him a knowing look.

"So… what it's like spending the first night in here?" Natasha asked after serving Tony most of the food, which made Clint whine only to get his head slapped by Natasha, who glared at her husband, that action made Tony let out a laugh before he turned to his food, letting out a happy moan after the first bite, Angie was really a queen in the kitchen, her food was the best Tony has eaten in his life.

"Good." Tony said after he finished chowing and swallowing the food, feeling more relaxed than he did last night, which was kinda strange considering that he doesn't remember how he slept on the floor when he was sure he went to sleep on his bed. "It was calm; though my back hurts a lot, probably need to change the mattress." Tony justified his sleeping on the floor, is that the bed was bad enough that the brunette decided the floor is nicer than spending a second too long on it. "It was cold too…" Tony grumbled which made Natasha paused and shook her head.

"You are living near lake Tones, of course, it's bound to get cold." Clint explained as he tried to steal a sausage from Tony's plate, only for Natasha to slap his hand harsh, which made him whine and look at the woman with the widest eyes that were painted with betrayal, when it seemed like it wasn't working, the man huffed and turned to Tony. "If you want, we can buy a new mattress today and bring it here, we don't have anything to do; my lessons for today are canceled while Natasha has a day off." Clint offered which made Tony smile at the two shyly as he nodded his head.

Natasha worked with the police chief Fury, a scary man that always gaze at Tony with narrow eyes like he was a criminal, and Tony would have taken an offense to that, if the man didn't practically look at everyone like that, even Natasha, and she was his right arm. Clint, on the other hand, work as an archery instructor, which to be honest confused Tony at first because he thought archery wasn't a thing, but after he saw the man in the field, Tony changed his mind, he even start thinking about enlisting his baby in Clint's classes when the baby was old enough.

"Maybe I will go with you after I tidy the house, I wanted to see the boathouse in the back and maybe try and collect as much as I can of firewood, if today is as cold as the night before then maybe I should." Tony mumbled which made Natasha raise her head and glare at him, making the teen shiver.

"You are not working while being pregnant, you hear me, Carbonell, if I hear as much as you holding a grocery bag I will kill you, you are going to accept help when someone offers it!" Natasha threat which made the teen pout even if he felt a little scared by her threat, him and Natasha got close in the past three months, she was like the older sister he never had.

"But Nat, I'm pregnant not an invalid person!" Tony whined, complaining about how everyone in the town practically babysat him and doesn't allow him to do anything just because he was pregnant, which made the woman growl at him, making the teen pout, even more, when Clint snorted and drank his coffee.

"First of all, that's an insult to all invalid people out there so watch it." Clint said as he winked at Tony, causing the teen to roll his eyes. "Secondly, even after three months, a city boy like you won't understand the finer details of small-town life. We look out for each other… actually, we stick our noses in other people's business." Clint wiggled his eyebrows at that making Tony snort and shakes his head but the smile took over his face.

Half an hour past with the three of them bickering and Natasha threatening Tony with death if he starts working without her being there to help, it was Clint who gave the olive branch by saying they will start the work once they brought in the mattress which should only take half an hour top if they went fast, which shut Natasha up.

Tony watched as Natasha and Clint collect up their things, Natasha leaving the bag with the remaining food and orange juice in the kitchen, glaring at Tony as she ordered him to eat. Natasha and Clint said their goodbyes and head back up the trail, Tony watching as Natasha ordering Clint to move fast so they will be able to bring the mattress faster.

Tony shook his head with a smile, waving to the too before he stopped by the lake, and against his better judgment he stared out at the still waters and the insects skimming over the surface. "I'm not going anywhere…" Tony called out to the silent depths. "I got no place else to go." Tony felt foolish, talking to the lake like it was a person, but Bucky's warning still rang in his head making him square his shoulders, Tony shoved his hands into his pockets, kicking his heels against the deck.

"I think that I should introduce myself… since we're neighbors and all. My name is Tony Carbonell… nice to meet you I guess?" Tony looked at the lake, a place so small and still and tucked away that it doesn't even have a name. "I don't know what to call you, but what do you think about Rogers? Like the old owners of the house?" Tony knew he was rumbling but he couldn't help himself, the air around him turned cold which made the teen shiver and rushed inside his house, not sparing another glance at the lake… if he did he would have noticed…

_The eyes that were watching him…_

* * *

It took an hour for Clint and Natasha to get back with another mattress, an hour Natasha growled at him for when she saw that he hasn't eaten like she has instructed him, which made the teen buff his cheeks in hope of the woman won't shove the food down his throat. As Tony predicted Natasha and Clint helped him with the house, annoying the teen when they took heavy boxes from his hands and put them where he planned, but the teen felt warm on the inside, being cared for and loved by his new friends.

Natasha helped him inside of the house, as the two of them cleaned and tidy the place, as for Clint the man as it turned out shouldn't be left in the garden alone or he would go overboard… now Tony owned enough firework to last him throw autumn and Winter, and not to forget the bonfire the man did near the lake, something about roasting marshmallows and enjoying the simple life, and that ended up with Natasha and Clint bickering once again.

Tony finally saw inside of the boathouse, which made him grimace at the disgusting mess that was inside, which Natasha promised that they will clean it tomorrow as Tony should rest now, considering that the teen shouldn't exhaust himself to death like how he was planning with the way he wanted to work things out.

Once again the day ended with him waving goodbye to Natasha and Clint, as the two of them promised to come tomorrow and help him buy grocery and introduce him to people around the town considering that the teen hasn't met everyone in his three months stay, the town even being small has a lot of people. Tony yawn in tiredness, but the teen stretch and sat on the porch swing, his eyes gazing at the lake that changed colors when the sunset, he wasn't aware that he was nodding off until he couldn't open his eyes anymore.

And that was a mistake because not a few seconds after that, a shape rises up from the lake. A head cocked to one side, its features obscured by a tangle of dirty hair, lake water dripping down its broad shoulders. It crawls forward, hands digging into the dirt for purchase as it drags itself along, the dying fire limning its moon-pale skin, as the creature dragged the lower half of its body out of the water. The weight of its body sliding across the grass is a low susurrus, its trailing legs gouging into the dirt as he climbs up, moving slowly towards the fire bit.

The creature though, paused when he saw the sleeping man curled up in the porch swing, which made the creature's breath clouding the air in short, shallow gasps, and the creature straightens up and changed his destination to the sleeping man. The creature looked a completely human with the narrow waist and broad chest, its arms taut and muscular the same could be said for the legs that were covered in dark pants, its hands and legs black with mud. But what set him apart was the flare of shadowy tentacles that appear and disappear every time the lights fell on them, they were thick and dark and sleek. They wind along the grass, as they helped the man stand up, tapping against the stones around the fire pit, and curling around the creature's legs.

The creature moves forward, toward the sleeping man resting one dirt-streaked hand on the swing seat, thumb brushing against the fabric of Tony's jeans. Amongst the tangle of thick, dirty white hair are crystalline blue eyes, and the soft curve of lips as the creature leans closer. And Tony furrowed his brows when he felt a breath of air against his cheek, cold and sweet, like damp rich earth. And when Tony opened his eyes he froze at what he was seeing, gazing in fear as the creature draws in a breath, a low hiss against its sharp, big white teeth, and Tony… Tony screamed.

He stumbles to his feet, his hands pushing at nothing as he tries to get away, breath refusing to leave his chest, and out of nowhere a fire flares up, painfully bright, and Tony backs away, his eyes watering and when he was able to open them he saw nothing. He spins around in the darkness, confused and disoriented. His hands won't stop shaking, his throat aches, his chest burns, he can't breathe. "Fuck!" Tony whined, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. He chokes back a sob, sucking in harsh gasps of air. His heart pounds like a hammer, every pulse sending a shockwave of pain through his chest. Nothing comes charging out of the forest towards him. Nothing wraps around his leg and drags him into the lake, he was only able to relax when his hand touched his belly and felt that the baby was still there, which made him relax even more

Tony finally dares to look at the source of the fire, only to frown when he didn't see the reason for the flare he saw which made him feel twitchy and unsettled. There is just enough light to see by, and Tony walks across the grass back to his house, cursing softly, and looking up at the clouded night sky. There are no stars and no moon, just bands of dark grey moving slowly overhead.

In the end, Tony decided to take care of everything in the morning, and fumbles his way up to the house locking the door tightly behind him, even putting a table and a chair before going to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, the glass clattering against his teeth as he takes slow, careful sips. He turns on the cold tap and holds his wrists under the water until his fingers turn numb, staring blankly as the water circles the drain.

The mattress is still propped up against the wall of the bedroom wrapped in plastic. But Tony didn't care about that he just pushed it to the floor and curls up in the middle, the plastic crackling every time he moves, but Tony didn't care about that as it gave him a little security…

_He pretended to sleep until morning_ _…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Finally an update!
> 
> And poor Tony, nearly having multiple heart attacks!
> 
> On a lighter note, Pepper and Rhodey are going to show up in the next chapter! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, fluff, horror elements, we got to meet Pepper and Rhodey! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

The next morning was the same as the one before it, waking up exhausted and drained; even when Tony realized that he hadn’t gone to sleep but the stress made him pass out, last night's events still dancing in his head, numbing him to the bones, leaving him a jittery mess in the aftermath. Tony wondered in the back of his mind if he was losing his mind if what he saw was a trick or a hallucination he dreamed, but he knew one thing, the horror he felt was real, no matter what the circumstances were.

The battering on the door made Tony tense for a few minutes, speculating who was knocking at his door at such an hour; shaking his head Tony stood up and reached for his bathrobe, heading to the door thinking that it was either Natasha or Clint, maybe even Peggy. “Who is it?” Tony called out when he arrived at the door, not picking up a response at first, which made Tony tense, reflecting about last night events he backed away from the door, before the sound of the police chief met him, causing Tony to furrow his eyebrows, wondering why police chief Fury is visiting him, but he opened the door.

Opening the door, Tony was greeted with the sight of Natasha and police chief Fury, forcing him to blink at the both of them. “Sorry to wake you up early, lad.” Fury said, and Tony wanted so much to ask them what this was about. Why are they here? He wanted to ask them if the reason they were here was about last night if they learned what happened. “… We received a number of complaints from the neighbors living here, apparently a group of teenagers decided it will be fun to go and terrorize the tenants living near you. Did anything happen last night? Strange noises you heard? Breaking in? Any unusual activity you noticed?” Fury asked, and Tony couldn’t help but remember last night’s events, doubting what happened to him was just a joke from the local kids who decided and try to play Halloween.

“I… I don’t remember really, everything is a bit fuzzy last night; I was extremely tired to pay any attention.” Tony offered with a sleepy smile, marveling to himself why he didn’t tell the chief and Natasha what had took a place last night, but knowing deep down that whatever he saw was not a teenager who was trying to intimidate him, but something else.

Tony noticed how Natasha and Fury glanced at one another before Natasha gave him a gentle smile, causing Tony to relax a little, struggling to ignore Fury’s narrow eyes that were examining him. “I see; if you recalled anything, or were troubled by the same teens once more, don’t hesitate to call, Mr. Carbonell.” Fury stated before nodding his head and disappeared, causing Tony to blink his eyes at the none challenged way Fury deal with the matter, though he didn’t help but notice how Fury paused near the lake gazing at it with a dark look on his face before continuing with his way.

“Did I do something wrong?” Tony asked, unsure what to do with how the older man acted around him, he starts feeling that he should have mentioned about what went on last night, but something deep down told Tony that he should hold this a secret until he was certain of what he saw, maybe it was really a few teens who were performing a humorless prank.

“Nah, he is still grumpy that he had to wake up at 4 a.m. to investigate the disturbance that took place last night, you just missed his speech in the town hall, when he warned every teenager with spending the next three months in a cell if they don’t confess.” Natasha shook her head, delight twinkling in her eyes, causing Tony’s lips to twitch up.

“Shame, it seems I missed the fun.” Tony spoke in mock disappointment, causing Natasha to laugh, the tense knots inside Tony left, him relaxing fully realizing that everything he saw last night, was just a horrible dream, him not used to being alone and all, hopefully, it will all pass away soon. “Hey, Nat. I remembered I need to talk with you about something.” These words caused Natasha to gaze at him with a lifted eyebrow, the delighted expression on her face faded as she lingered for Tony to say something, the transformation that took place stumped Tony, but he went on with a small smile. “You see, my best friends, who are practically my family, want to visit me, and I don’t even know if I should like, I don’t know? Get them approved by Fury or something? And the next thing is the matter of how I will be able to direct them here, like Shield isn’t even on the map, so what do you think I should do?” These words caused Natasha’s thoughtful look to melt and for a smile to twitch on her lips, a development that Tony was going to ask Natasha about later.

“Well, I don’t know about getting Fury to approve their visit, that one is all on Mrs. Carter, you may not know it yet, but if you wanted something to be done, ask Mrs. Carter and her husband, they are responsible for the town, she is kinda the mayor.” Natasha pointed out, leading Tony’s eyes to widen, which caused Natasha to laugh in delight. “Don’t worry I can offer to bring them here with me, I have to go to the next town in a few days with Clint, to visit his sister Laura.” Tony grin joyfully, feeling excited at being able to see his best friends sooner than he expected; it ended with him bringing Natasha in a tight hug, causing her to squeal in embarrassment.

“Thank you! I own you one, you don’t know how much it meant to me, God, and it has been years since last time I saw them.” Tony said only to start sniffling, struggling to stop from crying, which caused him to groan. “Dammit, hormones!” Tony whimpered as he let go, struggling to wipe the tears that attempt to fall, Natasha offering him a sympathetic smile…

_Tony forgot all about last night…_

* * *

The sky was overcast, sending down a light drizzle of rain; Tony walks up the trail to the main road, his umbrella in hand, seeking to stop himself from running in excitement at the prospect of finally meeting Pepper and Rhodey again. The little parking lot across the road is empty, and Tony zips up his coat and hides under his umbrella while he waits. The trees around him shudder, sending down a flurry of dead pine needles. Tony’s heart skips a beat and he glances up, hoping to see a woodpecker or maybe a falcon. There is nothing there; and Tony sigh in exasperation, hating how stressed and restless he was these days.

Tony let out a heavy sigh and thrust one of his hands in his pocket, shifting from foot to foot to maintain warm, Natasha was going to kill him when she saw that he was waiting for them here and not at Angie’s like how she instructed him. The rain gets steadily heavier, and he pulls up the collar of his coat, pacing back and forth. There is the noise of an engine in the distance, and Tony walks out onto the road, narrowing his eyes, trying to see through the rain watching the vehicle approach.

Tony raises his arm excitedly and waved down the black BMW as it gets closer, and it flashes its headlights in response, making Tony bite his lips to stop his squeal in happiness. He starts walking toward the parking lot, seeing the car turns smoothly, the wheels crunching on the loose gravel. The door opens and Tony rushed in the last few steps as he saw Pepper climbs out, with Rhodey not that far behind. “Pep! Rhodey!” Tony called out, which made the two rushes toward him and pull him in a tight hug when they reached him, causing Tony to let out a happy laugh.

Natasha on the other hand had her hands on her hips, no doubt she was ready to give him an earful, but her hands drop down when Clint sends her a knowing look, which made her sigh and grumbles. “Oh God, Tones, look at you!” Rhodey’s eyes widen as he let go, gazing at Tony’s pregnant belly with wide eyes, Pepper not that far behind, though her eyes were sparkling with joy at how happy and glowing Tony was.

“Like what you see, honey bear?” Tony joked with a large grin, his words caused Rhodey to laugh and shake his head, Pepper was sniffing and trying to hold herself and not cry at the sight in front of her, Tony was feeling the same, the last time he has seen his friends was two years ago; after he graduates from college at the age of seventeen, his father and Stane had made sure to cut him completely from his friends, if only they knew that Tony wouldn’t have been stopped easily.

They stayed for a little time talking and hugging, it was a few minutes before Natasha cleared her throat and raised her brow, pointed to the car, ordering them silently to get in, the plan was for them to have dinner at Angie’s and then go to Tony’s house, were Pepper and Rhodey were to stay with Tony for the duration of their stay.

They walk around Nat's car, getting in while still chatting, Tony talking a mile a minute, but no one said a thing; everyone had a big smile on their faces as they listen to his happy chat. "Look what we brought!" Pepper called out with a happy smile, giving Tony a case that made him give a strangled sound before pulling the case to him and open it with a grin, nearly squealing when he saw it was the same laptop he gave to Rhodey and Pepper for safekeeping, and Tony wondered if his A.I. was still on.

"How did J behave?" Tony asked, a twinkle shining in his eyes as he gazed at the two of them waiting for them to give him an update on how his A.I. acted, wondering if it needed a little work or if it was complete, he also wondered if he could convince Rhodey to help him install J in the house before they leave.

"He was an angel, unlike someone I know." Rhodey joked just to be a little shit, and this time instead of Tony pouting or calling out a loud hey, he just laughed and shook his head, punching the man on the shoulder making sure it was an extra hard punch, knowing that Rhodey couldn't do a thing now Tony was pregnant and showing, not if he didn't want to get pound to the ground by an angry Natasha and Pepper.

They drove to Angie's diner, Tony smiling happily when he saw the awe on his friends' faces as they took the small town, more amazing and beautiful than even New York that Tony used to take a pride in before his father tainted that place. When they reached Angie's diner, it couldn't be any more amazing timing, considering that Tony was starving; it's a cheerful little place, with a beige brick frontage and large windows, the area around the door densely plastered with posters and adverts for local events and fundraisers. Inside the walls are painted pale blues and white, a blackboard along one side where the day's specials are scrawled. There are a few people tucked in the booths having a late lunch, eating, and chatting quietly.

Natasha drags Clint off to a different booth, giving Tony a knowing look, which made him flush in happiness at how considerate his friends. Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey took another booth, letting out a sigh of relief as they picked up the menu from the stand that holds them, chatting on what to choose, while Tony promising them both that whatever the two of them decided on it will be worth it.

"Well, well, look who is still alive and kicking!" Angie came to their booth, smiling brightly up at Tony, causing him to grunt and whine, hating how Angie always greeting him like that, but secretly loving the gentle and motherly smile she sends his way, Tony can feel how awkward Rhodey and Pepper most be feeling, as they send the woman an awkward little wave when she smiled their way. "You are eating? You got to eat; you're getting way too skinny!" Angie suddenly asked with narrow eyes, giving Tony a once over making him shift in his seat; no matter how many times Tony swore that he eats, Angie doesn't believe that he can take care of himself, which is harsh… Tony got better, he stopped skipping meals!

"Angie! How many times I have to tell you! I eat my food! Even that extra food you send my way by Clint and Nat, which is sweet but unnecessary, you and Peggy are practically stuffing me full of food!" Tony whine which made the old woman raise an eyebrow at him, reaching over and poking Tony gently in the stomach with a frown.

"Then why is the small fella here is complaining? You are eating for two now, you can't skip your meals! Look at the poor baby!" Angie glared at him, causing Tony to pout when he heard Rhodey and Pepper start laughing behind their hands, uncaring about the glare send their way by a flushed Tony. "Anyway… does the baby have a gender yet, or am I waiting until the birth to know?" Angie asked, turning the conversation one-eighty, nearly causing Tony's head to spin.

"Hopefully you will know by the end of the week." Tony ended up saying, getting a proud look from Angie, as the woman took their order and promised to bring it to them shortly, even owning the place, Angie still loves to go around and take orders, Tony though, knows that the only reason Angie does that is for the gossips, for the woman knows everything that is happening in the town.

"What?" Tony asked when he turned his face toward his friends, both of them looking at him with small smiles and wistful faces, making Tony a little worried about the way they acted like, but both of them just chuckle and shook their heads. Angie chooses that moment to return with their food, coffee for Pepper and Rhodey, and orange juice for him, glaring at him darkly until he swallowed down the juice in a single long gulp, grimacing at the sharp taste and hating how Angie walked away with pride.

Pepper took a sip from her coffee with evident satisfaction, before choosing her words carefully. "You got someone looking out for you…" She said her words slowly, causing Tony to nod his head. "I'm guessing more than the one if you'd let them." Pepper hummed to herself as she turned her coffee cup in its saucer thoughtfully.

"You know, Tones, it makes it… less hard to go back to New York. Knowing that you probably won't be dead in a ditch before the week's out." That was Rhodey who continued, causing Pepper to send him a knowing smile, and for Tony to pout, shoving food inside of his mouth, swallowing it before giving his answer.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Tony grumbled, but he understands what they are saying, a few months back before knowing that he was expecting, you will find him binging in his labs twelve hours straight without any break or someone to talk to, now, Tony nearly have everyone in the town looking after him, everyone treating him like their young family member. They fell silent, watching the rain fall outside and soak into the street, taking bits of their food now and then, sending each other gentle and happy looks, taking in the comfort of talking to each other comfortably after years.

Angie comes over to check on them and insists on bringing Tony a second serving, waving off his protests and whine with a glare and a threat. Tony could never go against Angie; he muttered soft thanks as Angie returns with a fresh bowl of broth in one hand and a jug of coffee in the other, setting the bowl down before him and filling his friends' cups. "C'mon, eat up!" Angie patted him on the shoulder. "Get some nutrition in ya, people will start thinking you're the ghost." Angie narrowed her eyes until he took the first bite of his second serving, causing the woman to smile.

"A ghost?" Pepper perked up, holding up her cup for a refill. "You have ghosts?" She asked once more, only for Angie to pause in her place for a second too long, Tony tensed in his place waiting for what's going to happen, only for Angie to start laughing out loud while shaking her head and waving the jug toward Tony.

"Nah, doll, we don't have any, but our little Tony here, live near the lake, and you know how teens these days are, watching too many cabin in the woods movies, they start saying that the lake is haunted." She snorted, which ended with Tony pouting a storm, though underneath he was tensing and shaking, trying to dissect Angie's words, remembering what happened to him a week ago, thinking that Angie's words have a truth to them. "The folks who had the place before you? The Rogers; couldn't handle living there after their only son's death, and left the place in the middle of the night, not even a goodbye to the Barnes family, who were their son's best friends. You can understand why kids these days love to make up ghost stories about the place you live in, though all have one line in the comment, and that is to respect the lake, and never under any condition have an ill-thought or bully someone or the punishment will befall you." Angie's last words were followed by a shift in demander that only Tony was able to notice, though he kept silent and nodded alone the older woman's words, trying to stop his shaking.

They chatted with Angie for a while before they finish, Tony went to the counter to deal with the bill; only to have Angie glaring at him like a disappointed mother and telling him that everything was on the house, pushing a foil of wrapped food toward him with a threatening look on her face that caused even Pepper and Rhodey to shift in their places. "Thank you." Tony whispered, taking in the bag that Angie handed to him with a shy smile, knowing that he can't win against Angie no matter how much he put his mind into it, he tried to ignore how Pepper and Rhodey were smiling smugly, happiness radiating from their expressions.

Natasha and Clint were waiting for them at the door the two of them were arguing about something, when the two noticed them they smiled, their argument is forgotten; they duck out into the street toward Natasha's car. The rain isn't showing any sign of letting up, but Natasha still insists on dragging Tony and his friends to the department store down the street to buy what they need, and it seems she made the right call; for Pepper and Rhodey went and bought what they wanted, Pepper picked out a couple of cable-knit sweaters, a bath towel, and some fitted sheets, throwing them at Rhodey, who folds them over his arm as he follows her around the store, all the while Pepper was complaining about how forgetful Rhodey was, and how amazing the store is. Pepper lingers over the selection of quilts and blankets, settling on a woolen blanket in dark green and a quilt made of squares of muted, earth-toned fabric before shoving Rhodey towards the cashier's desk, and insisting on him paying, glaring at the man until he did, and it caused Tony to laugh silently, for he had missed the couple dearly even when they fight.

Tony climbed into the backseat of the car, sitting between Pepper and Rhodey, catching up; Natasha drove out of town, along the winding narrow lane through the lakes. They arrive at the trail and Natasha parked alongside his house, letting the engine idle while Tony and his friends got out, Tony letting them take in the sights as Rhodey took of their stuff out of the trunk. Tony ended up leaning through the open window and kissed Natasha's cheek, and promises to be in touch soon before stepping back and giving a wave as she drives off down the road, Clint hanging out of the window as he waved goodbye.

The rain continues to fall, pattering softly through the trees and disturbing the usually still surface of the lake as they walk down to the house in a few short steps. Tony can see how Rhodey and Pepper cast a brief glance around the front yard, the fire pit that is slowly filling with ashy water, and the private beach leading down to the lake. The water lapping at the shore is churned up and muddy, and there are deep gouges in the dirt that wasn't there earlier. Tony pointedly ignores the trampled, mud-streaked grass; climbing the steps to the porch, sheltering from the rain while his friends followed.

Tony opened the door, getting inside, waiting for his friends to come in before closing the door, sheltering them from the cold. Tony smiled when he saw the awe on his friends' faces as they took the house in, he knows that the house was beautiful and homey on the inside, Peggy practically decorate the place, stating that she knows best, and she did, Peggy and her husband turned this place into heaven.

Tony stripped off his wet coat, taking his friends' and hanging them up over the bath to drip, he pulled on one of his sweaters, smiling when he got out of his room and saw that his friends changed into their as well. Tony then went to fill the kettle and puts it on the stove, fetching mugs from the sink and putting tea bags in the cups, smiling as he heard his friends chatter. He looks out the window at the back yard while he waits for the water to boil, and sees the vegetable patch that he had spent all morning working on in disarray. The stakes and twine have been pulled up and the freshly turned dirt flattened down and churned into mud, and it made Tony's smile dimmed a little as he grumbled, hoping that his friends won't notice, he decided to leave the garden for another day, pouring hot water in the mugs and taking them to his friends.

_They spent the whole night catching up…_

* * *

Tony bit his lips and tapped his foot, waiting for his turn to be called, getting a little nervous by the minute. Today was the day that he will finally learn his baby's gender, and Tony was equally nervous equally excited, he was very grateful that his friends were waiting with him. The last week was heaven for Tony, he spent every day with his friends after a long time of nothing, the three of them joking and laughing and working around the house, Rhodey and him with installing his A.I. in the house, Pepper helping him decorating the baby's room, nagging him about learning the baby's gender.

Today was the day that Tony will learn if he was having a baby boy or a girl, he never really cared about the baby's gender was, only caring about them being healthy, though he can't deny the excitement that course through him. When his name was called, he was about to jump out of his skin, rushing to the room with his heart pounding in his chest, ignoring how his friends rushed after him when they noticed that he moved from his place.

"Bruce!" Tony called out happily when he saw the older man sitting behind his desk, Tony's call made the doctor raise his head with a smile, waving to Tony when he saw him skipping toward the man with a grin on his face. "My, my, where is Jane? Did she gets fired and you are taking her place?" Tony joked causing Bruce to groan and lean back on his seat.

"God no, she is on a romantic vacation with her husband, lucky…" Bruce grumbled, which ended with Tony laughing happily, causing Bruce to give a small smile, the two of them chatted for a few more minutes catching up before Bruce went over the tests results that Tony took. It was only a few moments before Tony was lying on the chair ready for his ultrasound, nervously shifting in his seat, gazing at an equal nervous Rhodey and Pepper.

Tony jumped in his place, glaring at the doctor when Bruce didn't warn him about the cold and slimy sensation, even after months, Tony will never get used to this part of the appointment. "So doc, tell me what's going on?" Tony joke nervously as he gazed at the screen, waiting for Bruce to tell him the good news.

Bruce hummed for a few seconds, turning to Tony with a small smile on his face after he was done, causing Tony's heart to pound a little too loudly in his chest. "Congratulation, it's a girl!" Bruce ended up saying after taking too long to answer building in the anticipation, hearing those words Tony nearly jump from his place in happiness, hugging a squealing Pepper when she skipped toward him with a happy smile on her lips, Rhodey claps him on the shoulder, pointedly refusing to make any eye contact last Tony noticed his shiny eyes, not that Tony didn't notice, he just didn't point it out loud.

The rest of the day was a blur, but Tony was sure that most of the town knew about his baby girl, Angie gave him free food that will last him a month, Clint and Natasha bickered about what to give to his baby girl as a present until they settled on teaching her karate and archery when she is born, Peggy hugged him tightly, while Bucky ruffled his hair, Pepper and Rhodey refused to leave him alone, it was fun, and Tony can say that he was truly happy that day.

That night though, Tony stood up, gazing at the lake that seemed to gaze back at him, Tony not knowing what to do or say; frowning at the overturned grass and mud on the shore, before taking a big breathe and return his gaze once more to the lake. "I'm pregnant… I guess you know that already, it's not like I was hiding it or anything…" Tony shifted in his place, turning his gaze to his house for a second where he knows that Pepper and Rhodey were preparing dinner, then he turns his face to the dark water that seems almost inky black in the night. "It's a girl, I learned her gender today." Tony wet his lips before biting the lower one. "Look Rogers, I don't care what you want from me, or if you want to kick me out of the house or something, but please, whatever happens, please don't hurt her, Angie said you don't like bullies, her words not mine, but what you are doing is bullying, please, just leave her alone." Tony begged, waiting for a sign that his pleas were answered, seconds turned into minutes before Pepper called him to come inside, causing him to sigh in disappointment, he turned around and start walking home.

_He was unaware of blue eyes, studying him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Not as much creepiness in this chapter, but the next one is!
> 
> But we got to meet Rhodey and Pepper!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, fluff, horror elements, violence, and character(s) death, poor Tony he will have a heart attack after this chapter, and we will see Steve or not! All reviews are appreciated.

Tony could say that he was over the moon happy; it has been such a long time since Tony enjoyed himself to the fullest and with his friends too! Pepper and Rhodey planned to stay for two weeks until Tony convinced them to stay one more week with him. The three of them spent two weeks laughing, bickering and annoying each other while doing their chores but nonetheless they enjoyed themselves. In the two weeks Pepper and Rhodey stayed with him, Tony noticed that nothing of the usual strange incidents accrued around his house anymore; he noticed that there was no sound of a body being dragged under his floors after the second night, there was no longer someone messing with his gardens and destroying his veggies, and the lake seemed more calm and quiet than it was when Tony arrived months ago, which all lead to Tony realizing maybe that it was true and this was nothing but his imagination in play, and that the reason he was scared all the time was his mind playing tricks on him.

Today the three of them decided to go and buy the necessity to the baby nursery; Rhodey had already painted the room a lovely creamy color, the only thing left was the furniture, which was already bought and delivered to the house without Tony saying a thing because apparently living in a small town meant that your business will always have people sticking their nose in, and when they know that you are buying something for the baby, it meant you get everything for free. No matter what Tony did, plea, or threat the owners that he will pay them or he won't take a thing, everyone just coos at him, and then they wave his threats away, saying something about it being their present to the baby or something, they even argued with Tony when he wanted to give them at least half the price; to make the matter worse they even called Peggy on him, which got him nothing but a painful ear pulling that caused him to pout to Kingdome come, it ended with Bucky taking pity on him and take the list off Tony's hand promising Tony that he can pay him back by fixing things around their house when Bucky doesn't have the time for it, which Tony agreed happily.

That's how Tony ended up at Angie's diner, thinking his life through and pouting like five years old who was scold by their mother. It wasn't that Tony wasn't grateful for everyone for being considering really, but isn't that an overkill? I meant, he was only in the town for four months, but everyone in the town does nothing but make sure that Tony rest or worse give him free stuff even when he wanted to pay for them, sometimes it's just too much; Rhodey on the other hand, was happy with this high life, even Pepper seemed to agree with him, which was not cool.

"God, I'm so jealous Tony!" Rhodey whined as he sipped his coffee, causing Tony to roll his eyes and munch on the healthy snack that Angie put in front of him and ordered him to eat. "Free stuff, being treated like a king, having people buzzing around you all the time… it makes me so jealous! Look at all this delicious food! What did you do to get on everyone's good side? Is it just the pregnancy thing or the innocent face and doe eyes?" Rhodey wiggled his brows which got a snort from Pepper and a pout from Tony.

"Shut up, I do help you know, I usually do odd-jobs around and fix everything that nobody can fix or have no time to, old man Dum-Dum told me I can work with him in the garage if I want, I'm thinking about taking the job when the baby is born and old enough to come with me, maybe can teach her a thing or two." Tony explained which got him knowing looks and smiles from both Rhodey and Pepper.

It ended with the three of them staying for an hour at Angie's diner, bickering and laughing and annoying each other until they were done and made the plan to return to Tony's house, the three of them were talking about doing a movie marathon which got Tony a little bit excited it has been ages since the last time he saw a movie. Tony let out a happy hum as he waited for Rhodey and Pepper outside of the diner, the two of them had gone to pester Angie about the secret ingredient for the amazing coffee she makes (Not that he tried it, being pregnant and all, but it made him pout when he saw people moan in pleasure after the first sip) something that Tony knows the two of them won't get, for Angie always protected the secrets to her amazing food like a dragon protecting its treasure.

It was only a few seconds before someone pushed him out of the way which made him squeak and try to balance himself before he ended up falling on his ass. "Hey! Watch where you are going!" Tony snapped once he regains his footing, glaring at the man who was frowning at him.

"Oh, it's you, the insane newcomer who lives in the Rogers' property..." The man said dryly, taking Tony in with a raised eyebrow before a smug smile takes over his face which made Tony uncomfortable, especially when he leered at him with a look that made the hair on the back of Tony's neck stand on its ends. "Tell me what is it like, living in the Rogers' hunted house? Did you meet the monster living in the lake? Did you do something that will bring forth its anger? Personally, I don't believe it exists, but you know, it's known that 'it' refuses for anyone to live in the house near the lake that 'it' will kill if it meant to get people out its land… tell me, did you let it fuck you so you will stay in its house without it attacking you? I can give it to you if you want." The man grins as he said those words his eyes shining as he gazed at Tony, which made Tony try and suppress his shaking and disgust, which increased when he saw the hunger in the man's eyes.

"Ty! What the hell do you think you are doing by making unwelcomed passes on someone?" That was Angie's voice as she snapped at the man towering over Tony with a voice full of rage and anger, which made the man whose name turned out to be 'Ty' growl and back away from Tony which caused Tony to breathe a relieved sigh. "I should tell your Pa about you, I'm sure a few spanking will set you straight! Drinking and harassing people, you never change; just wait until Barnes and Carter know about this." Angie growled as she crossed her arms over her chest, which caused Ty to growl at her before huffing, waving her off before walking away, while cursing under his breath.

"Tony, are you OK?" Rhodey and Pepper rushed toward Tony, who was too shaky to his liking but was relaxing now that Ty was far away from him, from the corner of his eyes he saw Angie growl something under her breath before Pepper cut his vision of her, which wasn't that important, he will ask Angie about it later.

"Yeah, I'm fine; he was just being an asshole." Tony said waving the whole thing away, giving his friends a soft smile, hiding the uneasy and shakiness he was feeling, his mind was still going over and over what Ty just said about the monster in the lake, which caused shivers to go down Tony's spine.

"I'm so sorry Tony, I should have warned you about Ty." Angie said as she came to check him over which caused Tony to give a small smile trying to reassure her which caused her to sigh tiredly. "Don't worry, I will make sure that he won't bother you again, dammit that lad to hell and back, it wasn't enough we had to put up with him drinking and making passes on people, now he is bothering you." Angie growled as she said that, turning to glare at the bar Ty went to.

The whole day ended up with Tony reassuring Angie and his friends that he was fine, but Angie didn't have it, she actually called Chief Fury and told him about Ty which made the man give one of his scary looks before going to the bar Ty went to, in the end, everything went without a hitch or an angry man going after Tony thankfully, Angie ended up waving goodbye to them after giving them their takeout; Tony was just happy to ignore this crazy afternoon and go home, enjoying a movie with his friends…

_He tried not to overthink what Ty just implied…_

* * *

Tony hummed under his breath as he prepared breakfast for his friends; the three of them had spent the last week of Rhodey and Pepper's stay preparing the baby's room and installing J.A.R.V.I.S. who turned out to be just like how Tony imagined him, smart, sassy, and too much like the person Tony considered his parent when he was young, even if it was an A.I. just two more days and the A.I. will reboot in as a security system in the house. 

As much as Tony pouted a storm today and tried to convince his friends to stay with him for the unforeseeable future, the two of them needed to go back to New York, not only to keep an eye on Howard and Obadiah, but they also have their jobs to return too, Tony was so thankful that the two of them came to see him as soon as they can even when Howard was watching them trying to find where they hide Tony, not knowing that Tony was able to run away thanks to his mother, who according to his friends, was seeing a therapist, trying to get better, which made Tony sigh in relieve at the thought of his mother finally defeating her depression, maybe one day, Tony will take his daughter so she will meet her grandmamma.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Tony called out when he heard Rhodey and Pepper shuffled to the dining table and throw themselves at the chairs, yawning and grumbling as they tried to go back to sleep while sitting in their chairs, which did nothing but make Tony snort and put the breakfast plates on the table in front of the two of them before taking his seat. "Eat; the two of you have 16 hours' drive back to New York." Tony stated which made Rhodey groan as he straightens in his chair sending Tony an angry pout.

"You are so cruel; you practically made us wake up at 3 a.m. who in their right mind wake up at such a time! I know I should have never helped you with J, remind me again, why aren't we taking a plane home?" Rhodey whined as he starts shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth which did nothing but makes Pepper roll her eyes and give a tired sigh grumbling about idiot boyfriends.

"Because, if Howard saw that we took a flight from Georgia to New York, he will know that Tony is somewhere around this state, and then it will only be a matter of time before the bastard learns about this town, so shut up and eat your eggs, God, you will think that being an officer in the army meant that you have more brain than a normal private." Pepper rolled her eyes as she took small bites, raising her head like a queen as she glared at Rhodey.

"Now, Pep, don't be cruel, I'm sure that Rhodey's software still hasn't been downloaded yet." Tony grinned, enjoying how grumpy Rhodey became; it ended with Tony letting out a war cry when Rhodey stole a pancake from his plate, this was not acceptable at all! Thankfully it was Pepper to the rescue as she stole Rhodey's coffee and kicked his shin, which made Tony coo and calls her his hero.

The spent the last hour together chatting and laughing; Pepper and Rhodey promised to stay in touch more, now that Howard and Obadiah stopped sending detectives and spies to their apartment, it was all thank to Rhodey threatening to expose Howard and Obadiah's treatment of Tony, which would have caused a lash at Howard and the company's stocks.

"We are coming to visit in four months from now, I'm sure you will need two capable fellas to help you prepare for the baby's arrival… and remember Tony, you are dead if I'm not the godmother." Pepper cooed while patting his cheek, which caused Tony to shiver and laugh nervously, Rhodey, the traitor, did nothing but back away, sweat sliding down his face.

"Of c-course, Pep, you are the only candidate for the Godmother position!" Tony laughed nervously, hoping against hope that Natasha, who was waiting for Rhodey and Pepper in her car didn't hear that, or else, he was so dead, which was a shame considering that he was still so young and have a child on the way.

After saying goodbye to Pepper and Rhodey and giving each of them a hug, Tony waited on his front porch waving goodbye to his friends until they were out of his sight, which caused Tony to drop his hand and for the smile on his face to vanish, he was already missing his friends, which won't do, he has to be strong especially when the danger of Howard and Obadiah finding him wasn't over.

Tony gazed at the lake his head tilted to the side; it was only a few seconds before he finds himself standing on the deck near the lake, gazing at the still water that looks black in the dark of the night, it was a little bit before dawn came and paint the still surface of the lake with oranges and yellows. "I have nowhere to go…" Tony whispered, not taking his eyes away from the inky blackness that was staring back at him. "I don't have a home to go to if you forced me out, this is the only safe place to raise her, please… just don't hurt her, I don't care if you hurt me, just not her." Tony closed his mouth, his mind going over the conversation he heard a week ago, disgust, fear, and pain warring inside his mind, and Tony wondered, if he will be forced against his will to bed whoever living deep in the lake if he wanted to keep his baby safe, it was true that he didn't plan for the child in his belly, nor he liked how she was conceived, but she was his, she was what kept him moving and kept his sanity intact.

Tony was so deep in thoughts that he didn't hear the rustle behind him until it was too late, Tony let out a choked scream when someone gripped him from behind and pulled him away from the deck. Tony screamed and tried to thrash away from the strong grip pulling him from his hair, chocked on a scream that wanted to be let out when the person behind him gripped him around his neck, flashing the knife in his free hand which made Tony freeze in his place and stops thrashing, his eyes refusing to leave the knife.

"P-please d-don't… I... I'm p-pregnant…" Tony was able to choke out through the strong grip on his neck, hating how the person standing behind him just snorted and tighten his grip on Tony's neck causing him to let out a choked noise of pain, God, how much Tony hated himself when tears start sliding down his face when the man pointed the knife at his belly shaking it like he was mocking him.

"I noticed, so you are not only the monster's fucktoy, but also its pregnant bitch, interesting…" The person behind him said, which caused Tony to let out a choked noise when he recognized who the voice belongs to, Ty; Tony tried desperately to stop himself from getting sick.

"W-why are you doing this?" Tony's voice cracked his breath speeding up when he felt Ty's face coming closer to his, trying to stop himself from shaking when he felt the taller man paste himself on Tony's back, not giving him any space between their bodies, the knife that was way too close to where his baby was made tears slide faster.

"Well, you see, because of you, that old bitch reported me to Barnes and Carter, and guess what? It seemed that you are their favorite out of everyone, which was strange considering they don't take a liking to anyone… anyone but the supposed monster living in this lake… do you know what they did?" Ty leaned to whisper in Tony's ear, making him choke and shake his head, hoping against hope that Clint or hell Fury was coming this way, but Tony could only give a pained cry when he was pushed down to the ground, and he sobbed as he tried to curl around himself and protect his belly from the man who was standing over him. "Do you know what they did? They kicked me out of the town and took everything! Like they have any right to do as they like! So what if I harass whores like you and drink all day long? It's not like your life matter or anything not after you whored yourself to the monster and carried its child." Tony sobbed as he tried to crawl away, letting out a shriek, when the taller man drops on him, taking hold of his hands in one arm while pointing the knife at Tony's belly.

"P-please don't, please let go!" Tony cried out, only to let out a hysterical scream when he felt the knife coming near his belly and giving him a small cut, which did nothing but caused Tony to cry uncontrollably letting out screams and sobs as he tried to push the bigger man off him.

The only sound accompanies his sobs were the laughter that Ty was letting out, ignoring the pleas and whimpers Tony producing mix with his sobs. "I think that it's only fair I take something from you, considering that it was your fault I was thrown out of here, don't worry though, I will make sure that we will enjoy our precious time thoroughly before your time come." Ty grin, ignoring the tears painting Tony's cheeks when he leaned down to give him a mocking kiss on the cheek, which did nothing but making Tony choke on his sobs, shaking uncontrollably, wondering if he will pass out from the lack of air.

What happened next was nothing short of a blur, the only thing that Tony remembers from it was Ty shocked exclaiming that turned into shrieks of horror and then him begging; Tony could only curl around himself when Ty let go of him, he could do nothing but coughing and sobbing, pressing down on his belly where the knife hurt him, ignoring the deafening scream that was cut off all of sudden, too busy fritting over his baby to care about what's happening around him. The freezing hand on his belly made him flinch and raise his blurry eyes to gaze at the person towering over him, the eye contact only lasted a minute with Tony catching the glowing blue eyes…

_Everything turned dark after that…_

* * *

Tony wakes up with a terror-filled scream, gazing around the place he was in with fear blanketing him, nearly choking him; tears start clouding his eye, which made Tony blink his eyes several times to clear his vision, letting out a whimper of confusion when he saw that he was laying on the sofa in the living room, a blanket surrounding him keeping the warmth from escaping Tony.

Tony sat on the sofa, the blanket pooling around him, but Tony didn't care about that, he ripped his sweater off his body, terror and fear taking hold of him when he remembered what took a place before he passes out; Tony's hand fell on the place that Ty slashed only to furrow his brows when he didn't feel anything but the smooth skin under his hand, which caused Tony to put his legs on the floor and stand up shakily, heading to the bedroom where the full-body mirror was situated.

Reaching his room, Tony gazed at the mirror with shocked eyes, taking his body it, there was no blood, no wounds, no scraps that he got when Ty throw him on the ground, what greeted him was miles and miles of healthy glowing skin, no wound or even his old scars surrounding it, not even the dark bags under his eyes.

Shakily Tony rushed to his dresser, taking another sweater and his coat, wearing them as fast as he can before he books it out of his house, standing still as he gazed at the lake that seemed unnaturally quiet today, not even one insect buzzing around it, a sight so unnerving that Tony rushed away from his house to the town, ignoring the fact that he forgot to wear shoes.

Tears start clouding Tony's eyes, he could only let out wet gasps when he reached the town that was unlike yesterday, too quiet to be natural, which caused Tony to let out a choked whimper and rush toward where Peggy's office was. Tony was halfway through his destination when he saw the crowd surrounding something, raising his head, he was sure he caught the faint outline of the word 'Rapist' painted on the wall in red, but someone was already trying to wash it away.

It was only a few moments later that Tony saw Bucky, the older man holding his tool kit ready to go through the crowd only to drop it in shock when he saw the state Tony was in. "Good lord, kid, what the fuck happened?" Bucky rushed to check him over, and it was then that Tony lost it and start sobbing uncontrollably, which caused the man to shush him gently, pulling him in his arms running his hand on Tony's back until the teen finally calmed down.

It was a few seconds later that Peggy found them, her eyes getting wide as she ordered Bucky to take him to their home, not that Tony would have opposed that or protested with the action, for he was too drained to do anything but follow Bucky whose gentle hands guide him to the man's house; Tony didn't know how, but he ended up taking the sofa in the living room of the Barnes-Carter household, a thick blanket surrounding him, trying to warm his body that was shivering not only from cold but from the terror that was still coursing through his body.

The mug that was full of tea was in one of his hands, warming it from the biting cold that made it shake, the other hand his right caress his belly, refusing to find another perch, afraid that his baby will vanish if he moved it away; Tony was still not believing what happened early this morning, his mind couldn't wrap around what happened, he was sick of the dark fate that waited for him, how Ty would have taken him against his will and would end up killing him, which made Tony desperately hold himself tight, afraid of getting sick; in the back of his mind he wondered who saved him, if it was the monster that punished everyone who bullied another.

"Tony, darling, what happened?" Peggy asked him in a motherly voice after returning to her home, only thirty minutes after Bucky and Tony; it took Tony only a few seconds before he starts sobbing, telling Peggy and Bucky what happened early that morning, wondering if they will consider him crazy when he didn't even have scars or wounds to verify his story, at best they will think it was a nightmare that got him shaking so bad, at worse, they will think that he lost his mind.

"Who the hell is Ty?" Tony heard Bucky ask Peggy in what the older man hoped was a low voice, his question made freezing coldness surrounding Tony, and he raised his eyes to gaze at the older man with teary eyes, which caused Peggy to give her husband a nasty look.

"Tony, darling, there is no one by the name Ty living here." Peggy said taking a seat near him and pulling him into her embrace which caused Tony to let out a choked sob, hiding his face in Peggy's neck as he tried to stop his shaking.

"B-but I swear I'm n-not lying, it happened!" Tony's voice cracked at the end, he tried to stop the scream of frustration from getting out. "If… if it wasn't true then why everyone is crowding outside, and what was written on the wall?" Tony asked, his voice take note of desperation in it, hoping that they will believe him.

"It was some kids who thought it will be funny to cause the town to go into an uproar; they killed a few animals and skinned them, throwing their carcasses all around the place, wrote on the walls using animal's blood, we were able to catch them and take them into custody they are spending their time with Fury for the next few months." Bucky explained, his words making Tony feel faint because this wasn't right, wasn't it? It was Ty, right? He wasn't lying, Ty was real and he attacked him!

"We don't think that you are lying, Tony." It was after Peggy answered him, that Tony knew he spoke all of his thought out loud; his teary eyes turn to Peggy who gave him a motherly smile, taking a tissue from the box near her, wiping the tears from Tony's face. "We know you are not lying, I don't know what kind of nightmare that got you so shaking, Tony, but you don't have to worry, me and Bucky will make everything right once more, we promise." Peggy smiled, her soft words causing Tony to let out a sob and hide his face in Peggy's embrace, being grateful that the older woman didn't point out how her blouse was getting damp with his tears.

_He was unaware of the dark looks shared between the couple…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Ohhh, the tension is rising!
> 
> Poor baby! Poor Tony! What's going on?!
> 
> For everyone who didn't know, I posted a new spooky story for Halloween 'The Soldier' to answer the spooky Halloween challenge I got, go check it out if you are interested!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, fluff, horror elements, poor Tony, and we will finally see Steve! All reviews are appreciated.

It was hard; the past month was hard on Tony, it was crushing and scary, and Tony thought he will end up crashing before the month was over. He was scared; scared of someone that didn't even exist, and how is that even possible? He was sure Ty was real, he was sure that he met him with Rhodey and Pepper; Tony remembered the unpleasant words and wondering hands on his body, he remembered the cold metal of the knife, threatening his baby's life. He remembered.

But it seemed that he remembered something else, a nightmare of another night similar to this one. Every person Tony questioned, asked him who was Ty, even Angie the one she told him who the bastard's name is was. It was crazy; this was making Tony feel crazy, especially when everyone starts looking at him with concern.

They start looking at him with so much caution and concern that it made Tony shake on the inside, afraid that they discovered his secret, the disgusting secret that kept him awake at night, sweating in fear. After that, Tony stopped; he stopped talking about Ty, he stopped sleeping in Peggy's house, because the woman sure as hell doesn't need him disturbing her calm life with her husband. Tony forced himself to stop flinching and start smiling; he forced himself to leave what happened a month ago in the past, even when he has the ultimate evidence on his body that backed his words.

His body that was full of scars and bruises and pain, his body that sometimes hurt him when it moves, his body's that had scars mapping his life, was new as a porcelain doll. Gone the huge scare that covered his whole chest, thanks to a car accident when he was ten, that day he got kidnaped by someone, and the car crashed, he remembered how he thought he was going to die, he remembered the fear he felt. Gone his bad knee that hurt every time it became cold outside; the bad knee was thanks to his father getting angry at him when he was thirteen, he doesn't remember what he did that day, but Tony remembered how his father took the closest metal pipe to him and hit him on his leg as a lesson, he remembered crying all night that day, his father didn't even take him to the hospital. Gone most of his childhood scars that was either caused by his father throwing something at him when he was angry or drunk, or the scares that were because of Tony hurting himself when he tried to invent something that will make his father's proud… everything was gone… Everything was gone, but not the memories of it, never the memories of it.

Tony shivered as he walked toward his house after a month; he walked to the house with Ty's words chanting in the back of his head. _The monster in the lake, there is a monster in the lake, a monster in the lake_ … Tony wanted to cry, but at the same time, he wanted to laugh, laugh, and laugh until he stopped feeling the hurt that caused his heart to shrivel in pain.

Tony shiver at the cold breeze that hit him; Winter was coming. Finally Tony arrived at his house, gazing around the place, blinking his eyes when he took in the place; nothing changed, everything was still the same as he left it back then. Taking a deep breath, Tony gather the courage to walk toward the house, taking in the gardens, taking in the house, and lastly, he took in the lake.

 _The monster in the lake, there is a monster in his lake, a monster near him and his baby_. Tony blinks his eyes, tilting his head in confusion when he saw himself standing on the deck, when did he walk toward the deck? Tony let out a tired sigh, a sob that was a mix of laughter and a whine left his lips, even when his eyes refused to leave the sight of the lake in front of him.

There was a monster in the lake; a monster that saved him a month ago, a monster that healed him, a monster that made sure his baby was good and that she wasn't hurt… there was a monster in the lake… surprisingly though, hearing that didn't cause Tony to scream bloody murder, it didn't cause Tony to feel scared, it didn't make him pack all of his shit and book it out of this strange town. There was a monster in the lake, but for the first time in his life, Tony felt safe.

Maybe he was really losing his mind, maybe he was a dumb bastard who will end up killed and eaten by the monster, but the monster saved him and his baby, that's the only important thing for Tony. Looking around the place, Tony gave a tired smile when he noticed the boat on the shore; the boat that Tony cleaned and painted with the help of Rhodey and Pepper, the boat that Tony never dared to use.

Walking toward the boat, Tony wondered if he was really going crazy, he wondered if him not sleeping for the past few days was finally catching to him. It was probably his sleep-deprived mind that gave him enough courage to push the boat into the water; it was probably his tired mind that made him take the oars and row. There wasn't a destination in Tony's mind, there wasn't any place he wanted to reach with his boat; he just wanted to do something that doesn't make him feel crazy even when Tony was sure he has finally lost his marbles.

He was in the middle of the lake, or what he thinks is the middle of the lake; not that Tony cared or anything, this was his first time on a boat, so he thinks it was fair if he made a mistake or two. "Oh, they are swimming away…" Tony muttered, almost absent-minded when he saw the oars drifting away from the boat, which made him realize that he let go of them when he shouldn't. In the back of his mind, a part of him wondered, how would he return back to the shore? Tony wasn't a good swimmer, and he was sure as hell couldn't swim without getting tired thanks to the baby bump, so how will he return?

Tony though only blinked and gave a tired smile, leaning a little on one side of the boat, gazing at the inky water under the boat, one of his hands came and start playing with the water, while the other cushioned his head as he gazed at the lake with sleepy eyes. "Thank you…" Tony murmured, a yawn nearly left his lips as he gazed at the still water; it has been ages since the last time Tony felt this calm that sleep came knocking on his door. "Thank you… for saving her." Tony's voice became drowsy the more the boat rocked him back and forth, rocking him to sleep. "I wonder… if you would have saved me… months ago…" Those words were followed by an exhale, Tony finally losing the battle to stay awake.

For the first time in months, Tony's mind didn't plague him with the nightmares of him being held down and violated against his will, his mind didn't plague him with the fear of Howard and Stane catching up to him and hurting him and the baby, his mind didn't replay Ty's action over and over in his mind, reminding him of what happened months ago, when he was pulled away from one of his father's stupid parties, thrown in a room and had someone take what Tony didn't want to give.

_For the first time in months, everything was quiet…_

* * *

It was calm, too calm; not that it mattered to the creature, for he was starting to get annoyed with the boat that dared to enter his water and disturb his calm, no one is welcomed to enter his water. Breaking the surface, the creature blinked his eyes, tilting his head to the side when he recognizes the person on the boat; the boy who dared and called him a bully.

His lips twitched, and the creature doesn't know what the kind of expression that would have taken over his face if he didn't stop it. Pulling his lips into a snarl, the creature came toward the boy from behind, planning on flipping the boat over, maybe teach the boy a lesson and make him leave his land, for no one was welcomed in his land. Though the creature stopped midway before he continued his action, his ear picking up the whispered words the boy breathed into the water like they were a secret between him and the lake that no one is to hear. These words left the creature confused, it left him stumbled, for this was the first time someone thanked him for helping them.

Usually, when the creature dared to stop a bully from hurting someone, it was usually followed by screaming, it was followed by things thrown his way, by cries and begs for mercy, it was followed later by snapping and angry screams and the words _'Goddammit Steve! Not again, how many times did we say stop it!'_ it was usually followed by an uncomfortable silence as whoever caught sight of him tried to run away from here, either run to the town or run away from the town.

It was justified that he became curious; after all, this was the first time someone said _'Thank you'_ it was the first time someone dared to come into his water without screaming or tricking him to reveal himself. The creature tensed at that thought, his breath stalled in his chest, as he turned his gaze around the lake, studying his land; time passed fast, and the creature relaxed when he didn't see any other one in his land, no one was here other than the smaller boy in the boat.

The creature swam around the boat, planning to see the boy's face, maybe even make him explain why he was in his water when he was clearly unwelcome, like many before him that the creature kicked out of his land. A confused chirp left the creature's mouth when he saw the boy in question was asleep; was the boy really this stupid to sleep on a boat in the middle of the lake where he can be flipped over and drown any minute now?

The creature blinked his eyes and got closer to the boy, as close as he has the first time he went to see the person who dared to live in his house after years. The creature let out a loud chirp this time, puffs of breath leaving him, causing a cloud of white to leave his lips; the creature was planning on waking the boy up, which the creature knows will end up with screaming and pleading and crying. To the creature surprise though, the boy did not wake up, he just shivers and curled on himself rocking the boat with him, but not waking up.

That more than ever made the creature's interest and curiosity rise, for this was the first time he was near a human that didn't wake up and scream at him. the creature looked around the place, making sure that no one arrived to his land without him noticing; when he saw that no one was near, the creature gave a chirp swimming to the other side of the boat and rise himself until he was on the boat, making sure not to rock the piece of wood violently last it flip over sending both the creature and the sleeping boy into the cold water. The water was freezing this time of the year, even the creature couldn't stand it sometimes, and knowing how weak the sleeping boy was, the creature was careful in getting on the boat.

Sitting on the boat, the creature looked around the place curiously, puffs of breath leaving him, painting the air in front of him white; the creature ended up letting a huff of annoyance when he didn't see any interesting thing on the boat other than the sleeping boy, even the oars; looking around the place, he saw them floating far away from the boat, there wasn't even a warm blanket he can use to dry the water soaking him and the place he was sitting on.

After seeing nothing interesting the creature turned his attention back to the boy sleeping, he crawls toward him and pulled him away from the edge to get a good look at him, making sure not to sit near the sleeping boy least he dripped water on him and wake him up, something that the creature doesn't need. Just as the creature thought, the boy was young, too young; the boy was probably younger than what the creature was told. The creature though, didn't pay that too much attention, for something caught his sight, and that was the big belly of the boy; at first, the creature thought the boy was just overweight the first time he came around, but when the creature touched his belly a month ago he knew for a fact that the boy was carrying a child.

It made the creature wonder and think, and he hates thinking because thinking meant remembering, and remembering meant pain and hurt; but this boy who called him a bully and he was carrying a child which made the creature think, and him hating to think, meant to hate the reason for it, which was the boy who still hasn't left the house when normally all of those who came into his land couldn't last a month in it. Anyway back to the thing he hates the most, thinking; thinking the creature did, and it came to it that the creature doesn't mind the boy staying on his land, only until the baby arrives, and then he will make sure to inform the boy that he needed to leave.

He doesn't need someone on his land, he doesn't need another person that will end up hurting him, he doesn't need someone screaming at him and saying the words _'This is for your own good, Steve.'_ Or _'Steve, whoever you are waiting for doesn't exist, just move on from that fantasy, please.'_ He doesn't need someone to take his house away from him, he doesn't need someone in his land; it was his land, his right, the only thing that he has left, but everyone seemed to try and change that, everyone continued to sale his house and land over and over, ignoring that he was the one who owned it for more than fifty years. That doesn't matter though; he will give this boy only until he births his baby before letting it be known that he wasn't welcomed in his house.

_"I have nowhere to go…"_

A pained whisper from a month ago echoed back with the same whisper two months ago. What about the creature though? The creature too has nowhere to go, no family to go to, no friends unless you counted the humans living in the town for years and years, but were they really his friends when the only things they did was sticking their noses in everything he does and disapprove of his ways of dealing with things?

_"I don't have a home to go to if you forced me out; this is the only safe place to raise her, please…"_

These words caused the creature to give an annoying hiss at the sleeping boy, gaining nothing but the boy shifting until he was comfortable to return to sleep. The creature hates this, he hates this place, and he hates the town and its people, and he hates everything that ever happened to him, but what he hates the most was this small boy who kept on making him think and hurt his head, and he despises thinking.

The creature stopped grumbling when he felt a hand taking hold of the wet pants he was wearing; the action caused the creature to tense and let out a threatening hiss as he turned to the boy who dared to touch him. The creature paused when he noticed that the boy was still in fact asleep and that the boy's hand seeks the creature unconsciously. That made the creature send the boy an annoying look, and turn away, refusing to gaze at the boy's tired face and shivering form, that start shivering violently as the air around them became colder and colder. With one last glance, the creature untangled the boy's hand away from him, turning to the edge of the boat.

_The boy was nothing but troublesome…_

* * *

Waking up, Tony shiver to himself and burrow into the blanket surrounding him that more than ever made Tony wake up fast because he was sure as hell didn't have a blanket on the boat with him. waking up, Tony glance around him in confusion, wondering how he was sleeping on the couch with the warmest blanket surrounding him, when he was so sure that he slept on the boat in the middle of the lake, with no one beside him to get him home.

"Was it a dream?" Tony asked the empty room, hoping that the answer will show up out of nowhere and point to him how he ended up sleeping on his couch, covered in a warm fluffy blanket, while the fireplace had woods and fire burning in it, which he was sure wasn't his doing. "Is it the lake monster?" Tony asked himself this time, gazing around the place letting out a snort, a smile taking over his face as he borrowed in the blanket more, gazing at the fire with wonder in his eyes. "He doesn't sound like a bad creature…" Tony muttered to himself, one of his hands going toward his belly and caressing it, taking comfort in the fact that his baby was there with him.

Six months, that's how old his baby was, six months starting today. It will also mark half a year since Tony moved into this strange town, whose everyone in it was too friendly to be real, but maybe that's what was wrong from the start; Tony doesn't believe that people can be good without wanting something in return, maybe that's the whole reason why he was losing his mind in the first place, maybe if he just took a step back everything will be fine.

Any why not living near a friendly lake monster? The monster seemed to only hate bullies, he doesn't hurt anyone, and Tony didn't hear about anyone getting hurt. Maybe the monster doesn't even exist and that everything happened was just the fault of those teenagers who liked to terrorize people, the ones that Fury finally caught.

The sound of his door getting knocked on made Tony blink his eyes, a pout forming on his lips at the thought of leaving his warm blanket to answer who it was. The knocking on his door continued, which made Tony groan in annoyance and stand up, wrapping the blanket around him as he shuffled toward the door, still sleepy from his nap.

"Coming!" Tony called out as he opened the door, smiling when he saw Bucky and Peggy on the other side, holding boxes of takeout with them. It was then that Tony knew, that he will become fat from Angie's delicious cooking. "Hello." Tony waved toward Peggy and Bucky, letting them come through.

"Did we wake you up?" Bucky asked as he took the boxes of takeout from Peggy and headed to the kitchen, leaving Peggy holding the cherry pie they brought. Bucky's words only made sense after Tony yawn and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.

"No, I just woke up from my nap a while ago." Tony gave Peggy a sleepy smile, causing the woman to let out an amused chuckle as she took the pie in one hand and throw her other arm around Tony, causing the teen to snuggle in her embrace,

"I see; why don't we eat dinner? We can watch a boring movie later where you can fall asleep without Bucky making a fuss about you sleeping too much." Peggy smiled as she starts walking toward the kitchen, Tony still in her arm and a pie in the other hand, Bucky when he caught the sight of them shook his head in amusement with a smile on his lips. Tony couldn't help but feel warm at the way Peggy and Bucky always treat him, his heart pounded in his chest at the affection shining in the looks the two of them send to him…

_He wondered if this is what loving parents act like…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> A soft chapter! Before the angst started!
> 
> We managed to saw Steve at least!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, fluff, horror elements, violence, character death, and poor, poor Tony! All reviews are appreciated.

The next month turned out to be more peaceful than Tony imagined; which he was thankful for. The earth was still spinning, Tony still has his baby that he was trying to take care of, the town is peaceful and quiet with many friendly faces who won't hesitate to lend a helping hand, and Tony was becoming fatter every day; other than the important issue of him getting fat, everything is good, more than good, it was fantastic, and Tony was finally getting the sleep he deserves.

What helped Tony in the hardest time to get over the nightmares and fear was surprisingly the lake. If Tony couldn't sleep or was having a hard time; Tony would just take the boat and some blankets and start rowing to the middle of the lake, where he will end up falling asleep in a record time. Tony wasn't really afraid of what will take a place when he leaves the world of the living to the land of dreams; not when he knows that when he wakes up, he will wake up in his living room, cocooned in his blankets, and warmed by both the blankets and the fire burning in the fireplace, even when he never sees his knight in shining armor who made it his priority to keep him safe.

It was nice, more than nice really, and it made Tony think that the lake monster (If such a thing exists) wasn't all that bad; because if the monster was really as bad as dream-Ty stated, than Tony would have been dead a long time ago, not being protected and looked after and ending up feeling safe and content every time he enters the lake. So with no one to stop him or scold him about doing things he shouldn't; Tony continued to take the boat and row to the middle of the lake, humming to himself and singing silly songs, sometimes he will tell whoever was listen to some stories of his childhood.

It was nice in a way, the boat rocking him to sleep as he covered himself in warm blankets and enjoy the calmness. Sometimes when Tony was daring enough, he will go out to the middle of the lake when the sunsets; watching the sky being painted in the many shades of red, blue, purple, and oranges, then wait until the stars show up.

The stars were beautiful, so is the moon when its light falls on the lake, giving it a glowing halo. Tony will always lay on his back and gaze at the beautiful stars, ignoring the cold as he took in everything with wide eyes full of wonder and amazement searching the constellation and keep talking about them, talking about the stories and myths that circled them; hoping that whoever was listening will get to enjoy them as much as Tony does. Tony knew that after his baby is born, he will always bring her here with him to gaze at the beautiful star and enjoy them as she was rocked to sleep by the calm waves of the lake.

Today was one of the good days, Tony can tell anyone that; he enjoyed the day with his friends in the town, laughing at Natasha and Clint as they bickered again and introduce him to their friends, he end up sighing happily at the amazing food Angie put in front of him without him even ordering but he inhaled anyway, and spent his evening in Peggy and Bucky's house as the two of them spoil him even when Tony pout like no one's business, but secretly he was all warm on the inside and happy to finally have people who care about him like how Pepper, Rhodey, and the Jarvis family (Rest their souls in peace) do.

Tony returned a little after eight, humming to himself and singing under his breath, a big smile making itself known as he took careful steps going toward his home. He was already planning on spending a little time on the boat but he knows that he can't today, _but_ he was already planning to tell whoever was listening about his day, already excited at the idea of even when the weather was a little on the freezing side considering that it's the middle of Winter.

Reaching his house Tony grin as he made a B-line to the deck, letting out a hush of giggles like he knows that he was doing something naughty and getting away with it, which made him let out more giggles this time, his heart pounding in his chest, the happiness of earlier that day made him giddy, he ignored the boat and left it alone, planning on using it come morning.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't be doing this when I'm seven months pregnant and it's the middle of winter, so don't worry I won't, I don't think I can get on the boat tonight even if I try." Tony grins as he gazes at the lake with an exciting look shining in his eyes. "I just came here to tell you that I finally decided on a name…" Tony stated proudly, raising his hands toward his face as he warmed them with his breath, a content smile crossing his face as he gazes at the moon's reflection in the lake. "Today Bucky was going on and on about his childhood best friend who left the town with his family years ago. And one of the names that Bucky's best friend loved and repeated was 'Morgan' and gosh, it was like it clicked! I never felt connected toward a name as I felt when Bucky said that name, and I couldn't help but decided that this will be my baby's name." a shy smile take over Tony's face, and he tried to ignore the flush of embarrassment that wanted to consume him at the silly thought of him rushing home just to talk to the lake, but it was an action that Tony found comforting in the past two months, calming him when he gets worked up. "I came home straight away to tell you, wanting you to be the first to know, just two more months until Morgan is here…" A happy sigh left Tony at the thought of holding his baby in his arms, just two more months until his baby is in his arms where he will love her to death and spoil her rotten, his little Morgan. "Goodnight!" Tony called out as he turned toward his house humming happily as he opened the door and get inside.

_Tony was unaware of frantic eyes gazing at him…_

* * *

Tony hummed happily to himself as he closed the front door, locking it twice to make sure that everything was going to be fine when he will go to his bedroom and enjoy a good night of uninterrupted sleep, that was unless his bladder decided to act first. But first thing first, Tony was going to the kitchen and search for some food; his little Morgan is always hungry this time of the night. Tony was sure that if he searched a little he will find some of Angie's cook in the fridge.

Walking, Tony froze in front of the entrance to the living room, his breath hitching in his chest when he caught from the corner of his eyes someone sitting on the armchair. Turning around slowly, the breath rushed out of Tony's lungs, his eyes widen in terror when he notices who was sitting on the armchair making himself comfortable as he gazed around the room in boredom.

"Ah, so you finally arrived home, Tony." A bored voice answered, and Tony tried not to flinch at the dark undertone the words were spoken held. The man in question let out an annoyed sigh when Tony didn't answer him, leaning back on the armchair behind him as he gazed around the place. "I admit you have made yourself a very nice… place. But the time of you playing house is over, I'm sure if we go back home your father won't be angry… much." Obadiah stated as he stood up, his action finally snapping Tony out of his frozen state.

"Get out." Tony finally gathered enough courage to choke out, trying to stop shaking when Obadiah frowns darkly at him. "Get the fuck out!" Tony screamed, his heart pounding like a crazy bird in his chest. _Oh God, they found him!_ Was the only thing Tony's scared mind could think. "Fine, stay you asshole, I will leave!" Snarled Tony as he turned around, already planning to make a run for it when he reaches the front door, even with a pregnant belly, Tony knows that if he reached the lake at least he will be safe.

The sound of a gunshot ringing in Tony's ears froze him in his place, and for a terrifying second, Tony couldn't help but think that Obadiah had shot him. Tony turned toward Obadiah, his body shaking and tense, but Tony couldn't help but feel relieved when he noticed that the gun was pointing at the ceiling, not him. "Now, now, Tony, I don't think I gave you the permission to leave did I?" Obadiah stated, pointing the gun toward Tony as he took step after step until he was in front of him; ignoring how Tony's terrified eyes followed the gun, and how he put his hands on his belly, trying to protect it. "Now you that are listening like you should come and sit, I have a lot to discuss with you." Obadiah stated with a sick smile on his face, causing Tony to swallow.

"What if I refuse? After all, you are just a stranger who broke into my house and start waving his gun at me, if my husband found out…" Tony gritted through his teeth, trying desperately to buy enough time to think of a plan that will save his baby from this monster before he hurt her.

The next gunshot was close to Tony that it made him flinch and back away, his heart pounding in his throat. "Don't play coy with me, Anthony Stark… or should I say, Anthony Carbonell? A real nice cover, I admit I didn't think of that, I thought you will try and leave the country when you didn't show up at that house in Georgia, but to my surprise, you were daring enough to stay close and in this ghost town too. Very nice, now move, we are returning to New York." Obadiah growled as he pushed Tony in front of him, ordering him silently to march out of the house, ignoring the growl send his way by Tony.

"And what gave you the right to assume I'm Anthony Stark and not who I'm telling you. I told you that my husband will kick your ass when he returns." Tony stated, trying to contain his shaking as he was forced to open the door to his house and get out. Tony's eyes darted around the lake, trying to find somewhere where he will be able to hide until Stane ran out of bullets or Natasha or Bucky give him a surprise visit, he just needs to make Stane talk; the man loves his voice too much that it wouldn't be a hardship.

"Why Tony, a little bird by the name Ty told me about you." Hearing that name made Tony freeze in shock and denial only the push of Stane's gun made him stumble but continue his way. "Told me about this strange town and how it was ruled by Barnes and Carter, whose word are law; he told me about the stranger who came months ago seeking refuge and how Barnes and Carter took a liking to him. If you had stayed home like a good little lamb you would have realized that money can and will buy everything, even information." Stane snorted at him as he pushed him forward making Tony stumble in his steps and nearly fall.

Tony's eyes were wide as he took in Stane's words; his breath was erected as he tried to make sense of what Stane just spit at him. It can't be, it just can't, it can't! Ty was just a ghost from his imagination, he wasn't real, he wasn't! If Ty was real then Angie, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Peggy, or any Goddammit one in the town would have pointed that to him; they would have looked at him and told him Ty was real. "There is no one in the town by the name Ty, so you are probably wrong." Tony stated, feeling a little pride when his voice didn't break and show Stane how affected he was, unlike his brain that nearly stopped working.

The snort of amusement behind him made Tony grit his teeth and glance at the lake, his breath hitch when his eyes fell on the raging lake; the waves were hitting the shore and it looked like there was a storm coming soon, but… but there was no wind. "Oh, that little rat did tell me about this. 'Barnes and Carter's word are a law if they say something happened than it did; if they deny it ever happened then it didn't. If someone disappears and they said they didn't exist, then they didn't.' it makes me wonder, will they forget about you ever existing in this house when you leave in the middle of the night?" Stane mocked and Tony's lips trembled, tears clouding his eyes at the harsh and cruel words, even with all the extra time he made Stane talk to gain time, Tony still didn't come up with a plan that will save him and his baby.

"If what said is true, then you should have known a very important thing when you came here." Tony stopped in his place, his teary gaze sit at the lake as he plea over and over that it will save him, that whatever is in there will take pity on him and save his baby. "You should have known that new people aren't welcome here, especially in this lake." Tony shakes when he felt the gun at the back of his neck, but he didn't move even with the threatening step Stane took toward him.

"Is that so?" Stane whispered in Tony's ear and he flinched at the closeness of the bigger man, and he took an unconscious step toward the lake. Suddenly a strong wind came and nearly knocked Tony down, trees rustled and leaves start falling down the trees who were shaking like they were going to fall; when Tony strained his ear his body froze when he heard the familiar rustling he usually hears under his house, Stane seemed to pick up on it too, because when he turned around and gaze at the place with a strange look on his face. "Who is there?" Stane snarled as he turns around waving his gun.

The winds pick up, sending a chill down Tony's spine, and he gazed at Stane, whose attention seemed to be away from Tony. Taking this as his chance Tony tried to take a step away from Stane, only to flinch when he heard another gunshot and Stane snarling in an angry voice; Tony could only shake as he tried to take another step toward the lake, for he knows that if someone will save him then it will be the lake, he just needs to reach it.

"What did you do, you little shit?" Stane growl as he pulled Tony back from his hair, making Tony let out a shout of pain, the winds howl like an angry beast at that, and Tony tried to stop his shaking when it starts getting colder and colder reaching the freezing point that Tony could see his breath coming in white buffs in front of him.

"I told you; new people aren't welcome in this lake, especially not those who disrespect it!" Tony shouted his words, it was the only way for someone to be able to hear him through the howling winds; Stane gave Tony's hair a painful tug, making him whimper in pain.

"You are going to tell me what you did, if you won't, I suggest you say goodbye to the parasite you are having." Stane growled near his ear, tapping the gun on Tony's belly, causing Tony's breath to hitch in terror at the thought of such a thing near his girl; oh God, the gun could go off any second now and it was near his baby!

"Let me go! Let me go you fucker!" Tony screamed, his terrified gaze refusing to leave the gun that was pointing to his baby, causing his breath to hitch. "Let me go!" Tony's screams get louder, and Tony swears that his words were echoed by a growly voice, but went unheard because of the howling winds.

"What the… who are you?" Stane called out, making Tony turn his head to the direction Stane was looking in, hoping that it was someone from the town who will help him; raising his head, Tony could only see the outline of a man, it was a second before it disappeared, causing Tony's breath to get stalled in his chest.

A chill went down Tony's spine, and this time it wasn't from the cold or from the fear he felt from Stane, no this was different… someone, no, some _thing_ was here, and it was not happy at all. "You made _him_ angry…" Tony's voice cracked as he spoke, feeling the truth in his statement, like an ultimate truth, and he knows, he knows that something bad was going to happen.

"Who? What do you mean by this? Who?" Stane shook him by his hair, but even then, Tony didn't react, he could only pray for his baby to be safe. When Stane didn't get the answer he wanted from him, he growled and push him back, making Tony stumble, trying to contain his flinch when Stane start shooting at anything that he saw moving, taking this as his only chance, Tony starts backing away, wondering which will be safer, his house or the raging lake. "Where do you think you are going?" Stane's enrage voice made Tony freeze in his place and he turned around to see Stane pointing the gun at him, which made Tony's heart drop.

Tears cloud Tony's eyes, and he opened his mouth to answer, to stall, to get more time, just a little more time… the loud sound of the gunshot made everything freeze, even the howling wind seemed to stop. Stane's eyes were wide, and Tony couldn't tell if they were from the surprise or shock; Tony only knows one thing, the gun went off…

A wet gasp left Tony's lips, and tears that clouded his eyes since he was forced into this situation start sliding down his face. Everything was calm, Tony couldn't help but think in the back of his mind; everything was calm, the wind stopped howling, the lake stopped raging, and everything seemed _too_ calm. lowering his shaky hand to his belly, Tony could only gaze at his red substance painting his hand in dizziness when he raises his hand to his face; no sound left Tony, as he could only stare at his hand as his vision start having dark spots in them.

Falling, Tony could only notice that, he was up one second and another second he was falling, and he couldn't even brace himself for the hard ground that will meet him, only… only Tony didn't fall on the ground, someone was holding him from behind, lowering him gently to the ground. He can hear Stane's terrified voice, he can hear the terror hiding in his tone now the winds doesn't hide every little voice that was made.

Tony wondered in the back of his mind if he was going to die, he wondered if everyone was going to forget about him just like how they forget about Ty. "M… my M-Morgan…" Tony's breath hitched, he couldn't hear anyone, no sound was heard after Stane's terrified scream of pain disappeared, and Tony wondered if he was left alone… he doesn't want to die alone. A cold hand touched his feverish cheek, and Tony couldn't help but shiver at the coldness as his head was turned to the side. Blue, so blue, it looked so blue, these eyes that were gazing at him… it was the only thing Tony could focus on when he gazed at the person in front of him. "S-save her… save… m-my M-Morgan." Tony plea, hoping that whoever was holding him in their cold embrace will listen and save his baby, even if it meant that he will die, he wants his baby to survive.

A soft voice shushed him, and a cold finger wiped his tears, Tony could only close his eyes when he heard the gentleness in the gruff voice that ordered him to ' _Sleep_ ', in the distance, he was sure that he heard footsteps rush toward him, but Tony ignored the noises; Tony can feel his strength leaving him and he was getting heavier and heavier…

_He could only sleep…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> No, my baby! What have I done?
> 
> Oh, well, that happened and all, at least we catch a glimpse of Steve, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, fluff, horror elements, poor Tony, and finally, the baby is here! All reviews are appreciated.

Pain, that's what Tony was able to register as he came back to consciousness, pain that caused his breath to hitch. In the back of his mind, Tony was relieved when the pain went down after a few seconds, allowing Tony to breathe comfortably without feeling like his lungs were about to burst. Taking a few hitches breath, Tony tried to open his eyes as best as he can; only managing to open his eyes by sheer stubbornness.

Looking around the room he was in, Tony furrowed his brows when he saw that he was in what looked like a hospital room; the beeping and the tubes attached to him informed Tony that he was indeed in a hospital. The thought of him being in a hospital when he doesn't need one, made Tony frown as he tried to remember what happened before waking up.

It took a few moments before the memories resurfaced, making Tony choke on his scream of terror as he remembered what Stane did to him. With choked breath, Tony's hand flowed toward his belly, letting out an agonizing cry when he didn't feel anything under his hand.

The beeping sound increased with the beating of his heart, not that Tony was paying any attention to the shrill sound that deafened the whole room, the terror was clawing its way to Tony's heart and mind… he can't feel his baby… thrashing in his place, Tony ripped all the tubes attached to him, ignoring the pain that increased with every tug.

"… Down… Tony, calm down!" Tony was stopped from thrashing out by a weight holding him from ripping the I.V. whirling around, Tony let out a snarl as he tried to tug his hands, free from the person who was holding him. "Tony!" The person called his name causing Tony to freeze in his place and raise his head, a sob leaving him when the person holding him back was Bucky.

"My baby…" Tony sobbed over and over again, his body started shaking without his consent, pain and hurt taking over his heart as he remembered the pain that overcame him when Stane shot him. "Give her back!" Tony screamed, pushing Bucky away from him; Tony wanted his baby back, he wanted to push Bucky and shake him, ordering him to give him his baby back. It was Peggy and Bucky's fault that Stane found him, it was only fair that they give him his baby back; after all, everyone in this goddammit town promised him that he was safe, only for them to let Stane find him.

"Tony, calm down…" Bucky murmured in his ear, holding him as he starts rocking him back and forth causing Tony to choke on his next sob. "It's OK, it's OK. You are fine; the baby is fine. It's OK; your baby is fine…" Bucky cooed, his words freezing Tony in his place, causing the air to be punched out of his lungs.

"Fine…?" Tony mutters, feeling dizzy and unbalanced at the admission that his baby not only survived, but she was fine. "Where is she? Where is my baby? Give her back please!" Tony begged as he tried to wiggle out of Bucky's hold, uncaring that he was probably annoying the older man, not when it will bring his baby back. If there was a chance that his begging will bring his baby back to him this second, Tony will do it over and over again.

"It's OK, she is with Peggy; it's OK." Bucky stated, his words causing Tony to let out a shaky sigh; his baby was OK, his baby was with Peggy, his baby was safe. "Bruce, can you call Peggy?" Bucky asked, causing Tony to blink his eyes and turn his sight from Bucky. It was then that Tony realized that Bucky and him weren't the only ones in his hospital room, Bruce and Jane were there with them, while Natasha, Clint, and Fury were waiting outside.

"W-what happened?" Tony asked shakily, as much as Tony wanted to tell his friends about Stane, the older man's last words still haunted him. _'Barnes and Carter's word are a law if they say something happened than it did; if they deny it ever happened then it didn't. If someone disappears and they said they didn't exist, then they didn't.'_ it seems so far-fetching, but Tony had to make sure that at least, these last words were true.

Bucky gazed at him for what seemed like days before he let out a sigh and leaned back; seeming to have found something that pleased him which made Tony try and suppress his flinch. "It was a break and enter, Tony." Bucky whispered gently causing Tony to nod his head because he already knows that. "We didn't know who he was, someone out of town probably…" Bucky trailed off, and Tony wondered which kind of a lie he will bring inside this sliver of truth.

"He is dead, right?" Tony asked, glaring at Bucky daring him to lie; what Tony really wanted to say was, _'Rogers got him, didn't he?'_ but he knows if those words made their way past his lips, bad things will happen, so Tony made sure to shut his mouth and wait.

"Yes, he is, Fury shot him when he saw you fall down." Bucky stated, staring into Tony's eyes, daring him to think otherwise, daring him to say he was wrong and that his words were lies. _'If they say something happened then it did…'_ These words left a bone-freezing coldness inside Tony.

In the end, Tony couldn't help but relax, all things considered, at least Stane was finally out of the way, leaving Tony to live his life in peace. "But my baby is OK, right?" Tony asked, gazing at the door now and then as he waited for Peggy to come back with his baby.

Bucky's eyes seemed to soften, causing Tony to relax; as long as his baby was safe and happy, Tony can stay and live in ignorance, it wasn't like Tony didn't live that life when he was with his parents. "Yeah, she is fine; a little fussy, just like someone I know." Bucky tried to joke, causing Tony to snort and turn to the door when he heard Peggy's voice.

"Oh, Tony…" Peggy whispered, her breath hitching as she rushed toward Tony, being careful with the baby in her arms. Tony's breath left his lungs when his eyes fell on the tiny bundle in Peggy's arms, he wanted to stand up and run to his baby, holding her in his arms and never let go; the only thing that was stopping Tony from doing just that was his weak legs.

"Give me…" Tony ordered, his words coming out more of a plea than order, but Tony didn't care, he just raised his arms and waited for his baby to be dropped in his arms. Peggy seemed to have taken pity on him, because as soon as she reached him, Peggy put his baby in his arms, being gentle with her, as she taught Tony how to hold her correctly.

Finally, with his baby in his arms, Tony's breath left him as he gazed at his baby, taking her in. His baby was so beautiful; taking his breath away with just one tiny noise. His baby was a little pale, but Tony thought it was because his baby was born earlier than Tony thought she would. She has his hair color and his nose, causing Tony to let out a chuckle, being thankful that his baby looks like him more than her Sire. It was when his baby opened her eyes that Tony froze in his place, instead of his brown ones, or her Sire's green ones, his baby had deep blue eyes; eyes that were familiar.

A part of Tony was horrified, wondering how in the name of everything holy that his baby has this eye color. Part of Tony wanted to rage, he wanted to scream and cry and order the people around him to bring his real baby back, because this child wasn't his, this wasn't his daughter. _'S-save her… save… m-my M-Morgan.'_ Tony remembered pleading only to be ordered to sleep _'… I will…'_ Tony gasped when he remembered the faint words, promising him something that Tony knows was impossible because when Tony was shot, he knew that it was impossible to save the baby in his belly.

"So what's her name, Tony?" Peggy asked, snapping Tony out of his daze. Blinking his eyes Tony turned his eyes from his baby to Peggy, giving her a tired smile, ignoring how his mind starts processing and making sense of everything and coming out with unpleasant answers. But in the end, Tony got what he wanted, his baby was safe and in his arms… alive.

"Morgan… her name is Morgan." Tony lowered his face, kissing his baby's forehead as he started humming, trying to ignore the shocked and horrified look on both Peggy and Bucky's face. "Hi there Miss Morgan, did you miss me?" Tony cooed causing his baby to let out noises as if confirming Tony's words. "I love you, baby… no matter what…" Tony whispered in his baby's ear, ignoring the looks that Bucky and Peggy send each other…

_ Tony will figure this out… He always does… _

* * *

It was a week later that Tony got a pleasant surprise. A week after being forced to stay in the hospital/clinic Tony was finally granted permission to go home; something that Tony was grateful for because he can't handle staying in the hospital any longer. So with his baby in his arms sleeping, and him being wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair; Tony resigned himself to return to his empty house that no doubt still holds the traces of Stane and what he did to him.

Imagined Tony's surprise though when he got out of the hospital, only to be greeted by the sight of Rhodey and Pepper, waiting for him with Natasha and Clint; both looking like they were one second away from a meltdown. "Oh my God, Tony!" Pepper let out a sob as she rushed toward him, holding into him tightly while being mindful of the baby in his arms.

"Hi, Pep, Rhodey…" whispered Tony, giving a tired smile to his best friends and family, fighting hard not to cry and sob, even when he wants to. "I'm OK, Pep, stop crying; come on." Tony gave a chuckle when Pepper whined and held tightly into him refusing to let go. "Oh, I see, does that mean you don't want to see your Goddaughter?" Tony asked innocently, causing Pepper to sniff and let go of him, trying to stop herself from crying once more.

"She is beautiful…" Pepper whispered, letting out a laugh when the baby looked up and let out a coo when her eyes fell on Pepper. "My, what a big girl!" Pepper cooed as she lowered herself, caressing the baby's cheek, an action that made the little baby blink her eyes.

"Wow, she looks so big, is that because of Angie's food?" Rhodey asked when he finally dared to come and give Tony a hug, unlike Pepper, Rhodey was thankfully controlling himself, refusing to cry when everyone was looking. Rhodey's question made Tony bite the inside of his cheek and smile through his teeth; Tony already knows that his baby looks older than a baby born in their seventh month, Tony would have said his girl looked like what a full pregnancy term baby looks like.

"Who knows? I remember eating nothing but Angie's food since the two of you returned to New York, so it's a possibility." Tony replied cheekily, gaining a snort from Rhodey as the older man ruffled Tony's hair. The action made Tony feel warm inside, it had been so long; it was a month and a half since Pepper and Rhodey returned back to New York, but to Tony, it feels like years.

"You know, Pepper is an amazing name…" Pepper trailed off, her words causing Tony to laugh out loud, already realizing what Pepper meant by her words; it had been such a long time since Tony was able to laugh as carefree as he does at this moment.

"I will keep that in mind, but this little cutie already has a name. Pepper, Rhodey, say 'Hi' to Morgan." Tony smiled, chuckling at the pout that crossed Pepper's face, and the teasing grin Rhodey was sporting. "My little Morgan…" Tony whispered, kissing the little baby's forehead, gaining a squeal from the baby, when he continued giving her a kiss after kiss.

"You know, as much as this sight is cute as hell, I think it will be better to take this home, Tony still needs a lot of rest." Natasha stated, grinning at Tony behind her camera; the sight of the camera caused Tony's eyes to widen before he blinked, since when did Natasha start recording him? He is sure that Natasha didn't have a camera with her when he was attacked by Pepper.

"Yeah, yeah, master spy, we are going, just make sure to give me a copy of this tape, OK?" Tony sassed back, causing Natasha to giggle and nod, already shutting the camera down and giving it to Clint who was sitting in the driver seat. "You still haven't taught me how you always make things appear out of thin air, last week it was a cherry pie I was craving, and now the camera? Now that's scary." Tony scrunched his nose as he was wheeled toward Natasha's car, by Rhodey this time.

"If I told you, it meant I will have to kill you…" Natasha gave him a teasing smile causing Tony to roll his eyes as he stood up from his chair, and with the help of Pepper, managed to sit in the back seat of the car. "Bye Jane!" Natasha called out when everyone took their seats, it was a few seconds later the car started and they were driving toward Tony's house…

_ Tony couldn't help but hold his baby tightly… _

* * *

Arriving at his house, Tony couldn't help but tense as he gazed around the place; Tony still remembers what it was the day Stane was here, how the lake raged, how the winds howled, how a shadow of a man appeared and disappeared… Tony still remembers those blue, blue eyes that took his breath away, the same eyes his child has, even when Tony nor her father have that color.

Getting out of the car, Tony pressed his lips tightly as he gazed at the lake, wondering what will happen now that his baby was born. Tony sighed, turning his eyes away, Tony put a smile on his face as he turned to his friends, trying to show them that he was fine.

"OK, let's go, sorry if the place is messy." Tony tried to appear non-challenged, missing the mark by a mile, but he was thankful that no one commented on it. Walking toward his home, Tony tried to ignore how Pepper and Rhodey rushed toward him, trying to help him; Tony hated that, he hated how his friends treated him like he couldn't handle walking on his own.

Natasha thankfully didn't comment or make a big fuss like how Rhodey and Pepper did; she just opened the front door and let him through. Being careful not to jostle his baby too much; Tony went inside his home, trying to stop himself from tensing and flinching as the memories of Stane in his home assaulted him.

Looking around the place, Tony furrowed his brows when he noticed that the house was squeaky clean; it made Tony wonder if Rhodey and Pepper cleaned his house, or maybe Peggy and Bucky hired someone to do it. "Angie ordered that you come to the diner with the baby as soon as you are able, she is already planning a huge birthday party for the little gremlin." Clint jokes, his hands full of takeout bags, and if Tony has to wonder, he was sure the takeout bags are from Angie's.

"Yeah? Tell her I will come soon… as soon as I finish the mountain of food she sends my way." Tony stated, tilting his head in confusion when Natasha followed Clint with similar bags to the ones in Clint's hands. It made Tony wonder if Angie was planning on fattening him when he was already suffering from the after birth weight.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, this is just the appetizers." Natasha started causing Tony to give a sigh, turning his sight to his baby who starts fussing and whining, informing Tony of her hunger. "Is the baby hungry?" Natasha called out from the kitchen, getting a confirmed noise from Tony who shushed the baby and started rocking her, wondering if he bought a formula when he bought Morgan's stuff.

"It's OK, it's OK, little Morgan, Daddy will make you some food, it's OK." Tony cooed as he walked to the kitchen, giving Natasha a grateful smile when the woman gave him the bottle she was working on. Tony cooed as he walked outside, shushing his baby girl gentle as he took a seat on the swing and gave her the bottle; Tony knows he can't handle going to the living room now, not when he can still feel Stane's shadow in his house.

"Surprisingly, the garden is well taken off and the house is clean… seemed like the town's people took good care of it, it's nice of them." Rhodey stated as he came to stand beside Tony, gaining a hum from Tony who was too busy gazing at his daughter who drank her milk like she was in a race.

Pressing his lips tightly Tony could only gaze at the lake, feeling like something was gazing at him studying him. "Yeah, probably Peggy hired someone to come and clean the house, she was still pretty upset that Morgan and I were put in danger." Tony whispered, turning back to his baby who was dozing off; the sight was too much that Tony couldn't help but lane down and kiss his baby's forehead, covering her in the blanket Rhodey brought so she wouldn't get cold.

"Was… was it Stane?" Rhodey asked in a low voice like he was suspecting someone was listening to their conversation; Tony didn't have it in him to tell his best friend and brother that someone was, but not the person Rhodey will imagine.

Yes, Tony wanted to say, he wanted to tell his friend that it was Stane who found him, he wanted to tell him about this strange town and their strange rules and strange everything. "No… I don't really know him." Tony ended up saying instead, no reason for Rhodey and Pepper to get in trouble because of Tony, not when they were the ones who had the chance to protect his baby…

"I see…" Rhodey mutters, sounding unconvinced and doubtful, something that Tony wouldn't blame the older man for feeling. "Well, let's go inside, Pepper is sitting the dining table." Rhodey guides Tony to the house, closing the door shut before the weather gets any colder than it was…

_ No one noticed the rippling waters of the lake… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> No spookiness in this chapter!
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter, I am busy as hell right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> My first Stony horror story!
> 
> There are not a lot of horror stories in this fandom, which kinda made me... sad…
> 
> I will be happy to be one of the few who wrote into that genre!
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> And tell me what you think…
> 
> Nazaki-Sama


End file.
